Hohoemu no Kawaii Akuma
by Zaywrites
Summary: Bright Yasuhiro, Hanamiya Academy's number one prince. He's labeled as the nicest, kindest, gentlest, and everything that is synonymous to caring. He's the complete package guy—handsome, tall, lean, intelligent, and has great sense of humor too. But, now, he's turned to a grinning devil. And he vowed to be the biggest antagonist in my life. He'll do it 'til he's satisfied.
1. Prolouge

**Hohoemu no Kawaii Akuma**

This fiction © Zaywrites

Title inspired by YUI's _Hello_ , one of the official soundtracks used in Paradise Kiss.

Story inspired by _Ookami Shojou to Kuro Ouji_ and _Ao Haru Ride._ I do NOT own these anime.

I do NOT own the song or the characters. I made OCs though.

* * *

Thirty minutes.

Fine heaved a sigh, forcing her eyes to hold the bottled up tears. Another sigh and her small fists clutched the hem of her skirt to stop the emotions stirring inside her.

Thirty-five minutes.

Fine took a long, quivering breath and stared at her sweaty palms. Her chin trembled, bright red eyes becoming overly-bright at every intake of air. She chewed on her lower lip before whispering _'Don't cry'_ to herself.

"I told you to call the supervisor! This stupid girl has no manners!" the old, gray haired lady screeched.

Fine noticed the lethal stare the old woman had put on. She looked away as her face turned red, her nails dug into her palms. A stray tear slid off her chin and she blinked it off rapidly.

Forty minutes.

The old woman was complaining on Fine's service for forty minutes now and the lady wants the poor girl removed from the department store.

Several eyes were locked on them, and Fine becomes more humiliated as more and more people watch them.

"We will take responsibility, maam." She felt a light pat on her shoulder from their manager. Fine nods her head and avoids the old woman's rigid stare.

"I hope not to see that brat the second time I shop here." the old woman grumbles as she adjusts her eyeglasses and throws some items on their shopping basket.

"You're being too harsh, mom." the brown haired girl beside the woman sarcastically spoke.

Fine gritted her teeth and stiffly walked towards their assistant manager who stood beside Lione.

"It's just a not-so good day. All of us experience it." Lione whispers softly. Fine shook her head and leaned against the nearest wall for support. She wondered how long she stood there with her head lowered. Her neck hurts and so are her knees and feet.

"What happened there?" Elizabetta, their assistant manager asks with her arms crossed, scythe-shaped eyebrows knitted to a scowl. Fine saw how their assistant manager's beautiful face contorted to a frown.

Fine took a deep breath before she began to speak.

"That…I-I was fixing the racks and cleared the mess they made. They were piling up the clothes on the floor and their getting dirty so…" She was careful not to choke on her words but before she could finish, tears spilled from her eyes. Lione patted her back as silent tears streaked on her face.

"Come on, Fine. It's just the start of the day; many great things might happen this afternoon." Lione softly mumbled but Fine cried harder.

"You're so optimistic, Lione. Tell me how to be like you." Fine croakily spoke as muffled sobs escaped her shivering lips. Lione sighed and continued to pat her back.

"Go home today, Fine. You deserve rest anyway." Elizabetta calmly spoke before heading towards Fango who talks with the complaining woman.

"You heard her. Get some rest and come back here with that warm smile, okay? We'll be waiting." Lione advises, smiling. Fine wipes her tears and returns a smile.

Fine grabbed her things from their office and exited the department store through the back door. She wrapped Rein's knitted scarf around her neck and pulled it up to her nose to hide her red, puffy eyes.

' _Just another bad day. For sure, tomorrow will be different.'_ Or so she thought. She looked at the traffic lights flashing and slowly walked. Her eyes took notice of the thick, dark clouds covering the sky.

"Ah, really a not-so good day." After she finished her words, rain came falling heavily followed by the strong rush of wind.

"Eh?!" Fine screamed and scurried towards the waiting shed. She was about to complain on her misfortune but someone beats her to it.

"Ah, I'm so unlucky today." A velvety, baritone voice catches her attention.

Beside her stood a tall, which she thinks a 5'11" tall, young man, sporting a body of a Soccer player, clothed in a hooded sweatshirt and denim jeans. His face was hidden beneath the hoodie but some of his wavy, harvest-gold tresses stuck out haphazardly.

"Getting dumped by her then getting punched by my friend, yeah, it really is my day." He chuckles softly then notices the skeptical eyes of his company.

For seconds, crimson met crimson.

Fine shudders on her position and quickly averts her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." she shyly mutters.

The blonde, young man simply shrugs and flashes a smirk which made Fine weak to her knees.

He jumps on the bus and throws his jacket at Fine. And by the second Fine removed the jacket covering her face, he's gone. It took her a few seconds to realize that the bus she's waiting already left.

"Wha-what was that?!" she exclaims.

Fine covered her head with the jacket and unintentionally inhaled his scent lingering on the jacket. It was too familiar to her liking.

"Bright?" she muttered to herself as she walked under the pouring rain.

 _Maybe, maybe Lione was right. Great things are really going to happen this afternoon._

* * *

A/N: I actually wanted to make this a Shein fanfic but Bright and Fine suits the character better. Please tell me if I made the right choice. A mixture of Prince Bright and Dark Prince Bright (remember when he was manipulated in the later episodes of FBNFH?) in this story. I diverted him from the usual nice, smiling, carefree young prince to a devious, cold, rough guy. And so, I wrote this to feed my curiosity that what if Bright got tired of being nice because people think of him as always the second best?

I chose Fine because she has lesser knowledge in love. Rein, on one hand, is a hopeless romantic. But she fits the character I want to portray as well.

I'll be taking a short break from How to fall in love. I don't want to ruin the story with rushed, half-hearted chapters.

Anyways, feel free to leave comments.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hohoemu no Kawaii Akuma Episode 1**

 _From Good Prince to Devil Prince_

This fiction © Zaywrites

Title inspired by YUI's Hello, one of the official soundtracks of _Paradise Kiss_. I do NOT own the song or the characters. OCs might appear in the later chapters.

* * *

 _He looks a bit pissed off earlier. It's obvious that something bad happened. Wait, why am I thinking about Yasuhiro of all people?_

Fine shook off the thought and once more covered her head with his jacket. She took slow, steady steps on the muddy pavement and wrapped the jacket tightly around her. It felt so warm and comfortable—the same way he makes her feel whenever he smiled.

 _I hope we could meet tomorrow so I could return this. Yasuhiro did not change one bit. He's still the kind Bright everybody else knew._

Fine felt something warm in her chest at the thought of talking to him again. Too distracted, her shoes landed in a thick mud and dropped her keys in a puddle a few feet away from her. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Rein? Can you please open the door?" She calls, struggling to kick the mud stuck on her shoe.

"Rein? Don't worry I'm not skipping work. Elizabetta told me to take the day off," Fine explains, but still earned no response.

"Rein?" Fine raises her tone. She shifts her position and stares at the window of the older Kazehaya's room.

"Rein?" she repeats, slightly annoyed. Accepting defeat, she dug her feet from the mud and pulled her keys out of the puddle.

"Probably asleep, watching drama, or went out to Serizawa," She grumbles as she fumbled on her keys and unlocked their one-story house.

As soon as she entered, Fine quickly discarded her shoes and threw her body on the couch. Her eyes stared pensively at the raindrops tapping rapidly against their window.

"It seems like the rain is not going to end yet." she mutters under her breath.

 _Will we meet again when it rains?_ Fine places an arm atop her head and shuts her eyes.

After an hour of reflecting on today's not-so great incidents, she finally decides to check Rein on her room.

"Rein? What do you want for dinner? I'll buy it for you," she asks, answered by a whirring sound.

"Rein? What are you doing there?" Now, there's a buzzing sound. Fine crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow.

"Rein?" Fine leans her ear closer. Another rustling.

"I'm breaking in. Don't blame me if I destroy the door," She warns and steps back. Believing she's safe against the door, Fine slammed her body full on the doorframe.

The door swung open. She's certain she almost broke the door when she flew into the room. She scanned the room and found it empty.

Her eyes dropped on the white, domestic mouse eating Rein's knotted bracelet. The white mouse made squishing sounds.

"So it was only you, Poomo," Fine sighs and pressed a palm on her forehead. "Here I am thinking she's doing something weird."

"Don't eat that, you idiot. Shade gave that to her. She'll kill you," Fine deadpans and grabs the mouse by its tail, earning a glare from the squeaking mouse.

Fine slumps on the bed and returns the mouse to its cage. "Where's your master? Did she eat breakfast? Did Serizawa ask her out?" Fine asks, frowning.

Loud knocks on their front door snapped her back to earth.

"Wait a minute!" Fine shouted, but the knocks were getting louder and annoying.

"Finally she's home," Fine comments, knowing its Rein who's at the front door.

But, Rein has her keys to begin with, she could just open the door for herself. Fine suddenly felt it weird and paused on her tracks. She peeked from the window and saw who it was.

"S-Serizawa?! What happened to them?"

Fine quickly turned the doorknob and met Shade's frantic eyes.

"Where's Rein?!" she sputters.

Shade darted his eyes around and grabbed his knees for support as he gasped for air.

"I wanted to ask the same thing," he grumbled, chest heaving rapidly.

"I just checked her room and thought she's with you. Did you argue with her again?" Fine asks, trying to outdo her emotions.

Fine then noticed he's soaked to the bone and how his eyes showed nothing but worry.

"Yeah…" Shade replied, his eyes downcast.

 _Those eyes meant that he does not want to say anything further._

Fine exhales deeply and checks her phone. "I'll give her a call. I'll tell you when she gets home,"

Shade lifts his head and nods. "Thanks. She must have guessed that I'll be throwing myself here and wants to avoid me. She's ignoring my calls either,"

"Rein's just beside herself. Treat her to a nice restaurant and she'll be okay." Fine advised.

Shade looked at her skeptically.

"Just kidding. Rein's not cheap. Do this again and I'll never let you have her. Be safe," says Fine as she steps back to close the door. But before the door closed fully, she heard Shade say indistinctly,

"I'll die without her."

Fine slumped her shoulders and leaned her forehead on the doorframe.

 _I don't want to be like him. He's the one who's beside himself with worry._

"If love makes someone desperate, I don't want to fall in love," She softly mutters to herself.

* * *

"I'm home," Rein spoke with soulless eyes.

"It's midnight," Fine comments as she stuffs herself with cookies.

"I know," Rein mumbles as she flops on the beanbag chair across Fine.

"You should bring tea tomorrow," Fine advises.

"Huh? I thought you prefer fruit juice," Rein comments glumly.

"Someone might come to school with burning fever," Fine hints.

"He already has," Rein sighs.

Fine turns off the television and leans closer to Rein. "So, you two are in good terms now?"

"Not yet." Rein dismisses the topic and shuffled towards her room.

Fine suddenly felt worried. _But, I'm not in the position to do anything. On second thought, maybe I can give a little support._

* * *

"Rein? Let's go to school—what happened to you?!" Fine coughed, spilling her coffee on the wooden floor.

Rein rubbed her bloodshot eyes and stiffly walked out of her room. Fine gave her a worried look.

"Hey, you look like a puffer fish," Fine comments, watching Rein glumly eat her breakfast.

 _If love would cause so much pain, why do people still choose to fall in love?_

* * *

Fine swung her feet out of the bench and hugged the paper bag containing Bright Yasuhiro's jacket.

 _I'm just going to give it to him. Give it to him. Him._

Every step was too much to bear. It felt like her knees are going to give in any moment.

"Yasuhiro-kun, is he here?" Fine was surprised she did not stutter. The student glanced over the room indifferently.

"Hey, Yasuhiro! A cute girl is looking for you!"

"Eh?! I'm not—" Fine wanted to react but was cut off by Bright himself. The _very_ handsome, young man leaned against the doorway, running a hand through his gorgeously messed, blonde hair.

He yawned cutely, stretching his arms a little which caused his shirt to rise a bit, revealing some of his toned abdominal muscles.

"Kazehaya-san?" His voice was deep yet soft. Fine was busy forming her response.

 _Did I just say he did not change? Because he looks really different right now._ Fine felt her throat constrict by merely looking at him.

He has grown taller, attractive blood red, sloe-shaped eyes, angular cheekbones, flinty jaw, perfectly symmetrical face… he's a living perfection.

"Did something happen?" He asks, pulling her out of earshot. Bright had to gently hit her forehead with the back of his hand to haul her senses back to earth.

"I just wanted to return this," Fine panicked and immediately felt sorry for shoving the paper bag on his chest. Bright simply stares at the paper bag, his crimson eyes slanting as if saying 'You-woke-me-up-for-the-stupid-jacket'

"Thank you," she whispers softly. Bright nods and shoves his blazer inside the paper bag, like he has found the paper bag's purpose at last.

"Yasuhiro! You'll be late for Biology," his classmates called out.

"Well then, see you around, Kazehaya." Bright pats her head and waves a hand as he went back to their classroom to grab his belongings.

Her eyes followed him as she stood there, her fingers reaching her head to touch the strands of her hair which got the privilege to be touched by him. She abruptly remembers her main purpose.

"Ah, Yasuhiro…!" Fine shouts and quickly regretted doing so. Her voice echoed across the hallway.

"Yes?" He asked and looks at her over his shoulder.

"Can we…uh, talk later?" Fine asks, forcing a smile.

Bright flashed a smile and waved a hand at her, he answered "Sure" then left.

Fine pinched her cheeks and her fingers burned. She knew that her face matches her hair color.

* * *

Fine attended her last few classes and went back to Bright's classroom. Some guys were huddled at the back, some girls were playing with chalk dusts, the others packing their things.

Her eyes fell down the young blonde who busies himself at the farthest corner of the classroom, sleeping.

The student who Fine asked earlier noticed her.

"Oh, looking for Yasu-chan?"

Fine snaps her head up and nods. _Yasu…-chan? How cute._

"Hey, Yasuhiro-sama, the cute girl is looking for you again," says the student as he passes by Bright's desks.

"I-I'm not cute!" Fine reacts but stops as Bright groggily raised his head and yawned.

Some girls were playing with the chalkboard eraser and unintentionally dropped the chalk dust-filled eraser at his blonde tresses.

Fine shrieked at how Bright's gentle crimson eyes slanted in fury. He removes the eraser on his hair and keeps his head bowed. Fine saw his clenched jaw and the murderous aura coming from him.

"Ah, sorry, Yasuhiro-kun!"

"We're really sorry, Bright-sama!" the girls cooed at him, offering their handkerchiefs with trembling hands.

Bright lifted his head and smiled his most genial smile. The girls sighed in relief. His eyes caught Fine watching him.

With a smile, he asked, "Kazehaya, will you help me remove the chalk dusts?" then rushed towards Fine.

She hesitatingly lifts her hand to brush off the chalk dusts. Bright levels his face on her chest so she can easily reach his hair. Fine blushed at the distance between their bodies.

 _His hair is so soft. It slides smoothly between my fingers. I feel like I'm touching a doll's hair._ Fine sighs.

Bright lowers his head and started grumbling.

"Damn those stupid pigs," Fine froze at the string of curses passing Bright's lips.

"Yasuhiro, want to go with us? Some girls asked us to karaoke," his classmates called.

"I'll pass, go and enjoy," Bright apathetically answered and waved them away.

His classmates were slack jawed. "Perhaps, Yasu-chan got himself a girlfriend?"

Bright lifts his head and smirked at them. His classmates had various expressions on their faces before they walked away.

"Let's go, Kazehaya," he grabbed his belongings and led Fine to the rooftop.

Fine dropped her eyes on her clammy palms and immediately felt embarrassed. _I touched his hair with these sweaty hands._

She clutched the straps of her backpack and quietly followed him towards the rooftop.

"Let's hear what you have to say," says Bright and leans back on the railing, yawning. His half-lidded eyes focused on her.

"Yasuhiro-kun, you're friends with Serizawa-kun, right?" Fine asks, occupying the space beside him.

Bright raised an eyebrow and turned his head to the side opposite her. "Yeah..." his voice trailed off.

"So you know what happened between him and my sister?" Fine checks and watched closely to know how he would react.

"Yeah, after all, it was I who caused the misunderstanding," Bright admits, avoiding her gaze.

Fine turned stiff on her position. "Wh-what?" she blurts out.

"Yeah, I was bored. There's no one around but Rein. So I decided to fake confess to her. Rein just laughed at it because she knows I was just joking. Shade just happened to see the confess part," Bright explained monotonously, like it was nothing important.

Fine gaped at his answer.

"So, what's your plan, Kazehaya?" He suddenly asked. A faint gasp left Fine's lips.

"Since you're involved in this…that increases your responsibility to cooperate, right?" Fine mutters with a huff.

Bright chuckles softly and runs a hand through his hair. "Well, I'm partly involved. It's their matter, I'm out of it," he corrects.

Fine frowned at the words. "But, still, I want to give them a little support. They look so devastated,"

 _But my real intention is to get Rein moving in the kitchen because I don't think I can eat noodles until they fix their relationship._

"Kazehaya-san, you're so kind to your sister," Bright complimented, ruffling her hair.

Fine blushes at the fluttering comment. _I'm glad I could count on him._

"So, what's your plan?" He asks, interrupting her thoughts.

Fine shrank and nervously laughed. "I-I actually haven't thought of anything yet," she admits.

"How about we set them up for a dinner date?" Bright suggests.

Fine's eyes lit up at the suggestion. "You're so bright, Yasuhiro-kun." He laughed at her, as she used his first name as a compliment.

"How are we going to get them to attend the date?" Fine inquired.

"Now, that's the problem," he responded quietly. "Then, how about we go on a fake dinner date?"

Fine blinked her eyes owlishly. "Huh?" she squeaked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Rein will definitely throw herself anywhere just to make sure you're safe," he remarked.

"How about Shade?" she asked.

"I'll ask him to help me. I never dated anyone before so I'll ask him to tag along," he stated.

Fine wordlessly looked at him. "Yasuhiro-kun, you never dated anyone before, in spite of becoming this…uh, _handsome_?!" she exclaimed.

"Why are you so curious, Kazehaya?" he spoke in amusement, leaning his face closer to hers. Fine placed a hand on her hammering chest.

"It's your first date as well, right?" he whispered softly.

"H-how did you know?" Fine shrieked.

"I've always been watching you," Bright revealed suddenly. She froze.

"What's left now is how to act convincing," he muttered less than a minute later. Fine whipped her head up and gulped as their eyes met.

"Thank you, Yasuhiro-kun," drawled Fine, smiling gratefully at him.

Bright chuckled, the corners of his lips formed a smug smirk on his face.

"Hey, Fine, you think I'm doing this for free?" he sneered. Fine was shocked to hear her first name and stared at him in confusion.

"Don't give me that look, stupid girl or I'll draw on your face," he notified and tch'ed.

"Yasuhiro-kun?" She asked, laughing nervously.

"You're not stupid to not think about me, right?" He scoffed, shooting her an irritated stare.

Fine was rooted on her spot, unable to determine how the angel became a devil in a matter of seconds.

"Then…what should I do?" She managed to choke out, avoiding his crimson eyes.

"You finally understood the situation, huh? I guess you're not stupid after all," he berated and playfully patted her head.

 _He was being nice earlier, how come he turned out like this? Is this…Bright?_

Fine looked at Bright and her eyes widened, noticing the difference. The look on his eyes, his nonchalant tone similar to Shade's, his scathing words—everything contradicts Bright's soft side.

"Ah, I forgot my notes in the library. Get them," He's not asking but commanding. Fine squeaked out a soft 'eh?' before his command registered in her mind.

"Don't give me that, Fine. I'll count to three," He said harshly, his back facing her.

"But, Yasuhiro-kun, I thought you're going to help…" Fine countered, tears streaming down her face.

He gave her a taunting look and began counting. "One… don't make me use force, Kazehaya," he warned.

"Two…" he dared. His eyes stared at her, forming an intense gaze. Fine kept on clenching and unclenching her fists, unmoving. She was infuriated as her body trembled in anger.

Bright sighed and flicked her forehead. "Don't expect people to do everything for you. They might not ask for it but they are still expecting something in return. It's human nature," he grumbled and walked away. "Stupid girl", he added.

Fine jerks her head up, slowly lifting her hand to caress the gentle pain lingering on her forehead. She shivered in fear, her hands rubbing up and down her arms.

As soon as Bright leaves the rooftop, Fine bursts into uncontrollable tears and screamed, "That jerk!"

Bright, still standing behind the rooftop's door, chuckled softly at this.

* * *

Fine walked towards the subway station with her head lowered, eyes flaring and closing to slits, her lips firmly pressed to a thin line.

 _I shouldn't have asked him from the start. That idiot, he dared to insult me. But, why do I feel disappointed? Did I get my hopes too high?_

She scoffed as she remembered his insults. "Why did I not argue back?" she seethed.

 _I better cool my head before I go home._

Fine enters a convenience store and buys an ice cream. Her plan was to go straight home until…

"Oh, it's the airhead girl," some girls giggled behind her. Fine slowly turned her head and her eyes widened. It's the stuck-up daughter of the stuck-up woman who humiliated her in the department store.

"Ah, why do you have to go to the same school with me? You're bad luck, you know." the girl bitterly remarked, noticing Fine clothed with the same uniform.

Fine huffed at the sarcastic comment. One of the girls dropped a snack on Fine's pocket, unnoticed.

"I have better ways to spend my time than to deal with you," Fine blatantly retorted, maintaining her calm demeanor. The girls scowled and rolled their eyes at her.

Suddenly, the security scanner buzzed as Fine was about to exit the convenience store. The girls laughed derisively at her.

"Hey, do you have something on your pocket?" One of the staffs called and grabbed Fine's arm.

Fine threw him a confused look. "What do you—"she pulled her hand out of her pocket and a snack dropped on the floor.

"My, shop lifting," one of the girls piped in. Fine narrowed her eyes at them. They returned disgusted looks.

"We need you to explain to our manager," the clerk flatly spoke, not planning to release Fine's arm any moment soon.

Fine forced her tears to remain still so she can defend herself, but her nervousness added by the customers' inquisitive eyes made her feel worse.

"Hey, you'll never get a boyfriend with that face," her head snaps up at the familiar baritone voice.

Bright had a murderous look on his face as his eyes dropped on the clerk's hand tightly wrapped around Fine's arm.

"Sir, instead of calling the manager, don't you think it's better to check the security cameras first? You're scaring _my_ girlfriend witless," Bright suggested, releasing Fine's arm on the clerk's grip.

Fine and the girls gasped at his sudden announcement.

"Besides, you do not even know if she's the one who really did it." Bright throws a glare at the whimpering girls. "Wrongful convictions are punishable by law," he continued. Fine stood inanimately beside him, watching him protect her.

The clerk returned to his station and checked the surveillance cameras. It clearly captured the moment the girl was putting the snack on Fine's pocket as the other girls pestered her.

"See?" Bright said in a deadpan tone. He made sure that his death glare was sent to the girls.

"Okay, you can go now," the clerk simply dismisses them. Bright's rakishly handsome face contorted to a ferocious one.

"I don't think that's enough." Bright started, his lethal stare piercing the man's soul. "You scared her, humiliated her…touched her, and what she gets is not even an apology. Do you want me to sue you?" he groused, fists tightly clenched.

The clerk sweats and avoids Bright's rigid stare. "Okay, okay…s-sorry." he stammered. Bright was unsatisfied but decided to let it slide. He just wanted to end this and go home straight.

"Let's go," He softly whispered to Fine.

Fine snaps back to reality and follows Bright outside. The girls scampered behind them.

"Bright-sama! It's not our fault! This girl happens to be the saleslady who…who insulted my mother when we were shopping. I-I was just trying to avenge my mom," the girl wailed, faking tears.

Bright looked at them over his shoulder and smiled. "Sugiyama-san…" he muttered.

The girl 'Sugiyama' brightened up as someone like Bright Yasuhiro remembered her last name.

"Do you know who owns the clothing line where you shopped?" He asked, a scowl marring the perfect contours of his face.

"Eh?" Sugiyama squeaked out.

"It's my mother's. And you dare throw the clothes she designed on the floor." If smiles could kill, Bright is the deadliest person alive.

"Let's go, Fine," Bright calmly spoke and placed a protective arm on her back. He sent one last lethal glare to the girls before walking away.

Fine just stared at Bright as they walked. Her anger at him was long forgotten.

"Th-thank you, Yasuhiro-kun," she mumbled softly, but was loud enough for only him to hear.

"Kazehaya, I missed your twin pigtails," he suddenly said out of nowhere. Fine blushed at his statement.

"I-I realized I was entering high school, twin pigtails is a bit childish…that's what I thought," Fine replied, caressing her shoulder-length hair.

Bright blocked her path and took a strand of her hair between his fingers, marveling at how soft it was. Fine's face was a shade darker, her mouth agape.

"Do you know why I changed?" he muttered under his breath, running his fingers on her hair.

Fine looked at his eyes and saw the real Bright within them.

"The same reason as yours. I realized I'm no longer a child who can cry whenever I feel pain. That's why I wanted to become stronger to tolerate other people, as to avoid mistreatment. People would take advantage of you if you'll only show them kindness…that's what I thought," his voice trails off, hand gently patting her head.

"Let's go," he releases her hair and starts to walk.

Fine's expression softened. _His words…there's pain in it. He experiences the pain that I do not know._

 _Since when did he start to hide this pain?_

She walks in front of him and with firmness in her eyes, she exclaimed, "Bright-kun, is it okay to stay by your side?"

Bright stares at her for a few seconds, weighing her words. "Of course," he returns a smile.

With mutual feelings, they exchanged numbers in preparation for tomorrow's fake dinner date.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers who said that I made the right choice. God bless you guys :) Merry Christmas. This chapter is for you :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Hohoemu no Kawaii Akuma Episode 2 Part 1**

 _Troubles of taking a Cold Villain to a Dinner Date_

This fiction © Zaywrites

FBNFH belongs to its rightful owners.

* * *

Fine stared at the number on her phone screen. She breathed slowly, relishing last night's events.

" _Fine, let's exchange numbers,"_

" _Huh?"_

" _To talk about the details of the dinner date, idiot!"_

" _I-I know! Don't yell at me!"_

 _Growing impatient, Bright grabbed my phone and tapped his number._

" _Careful! The screen might break!" I interjected as he furiously swiped his fingertips on the screen._

" _Yeah, judging this phone's structure it might really. I think it's the cheapest out there," he chortled._

 _This despicable guy!_

 _I seethed as he gave it back. I looked at his caller ID._

" _Big boss?! Why is your contact name like this?!" I bickered._

" _Because your contact name is this…" He derided and showed his phone. I read and it says 'Servant'._

"Y-you!" I spluttered. He laughed lightly.

" _So, want to have lunch tomorrow?" He suddenly asked and looked away slightly._

 _I swallowed at the serious look in his eyes._

" _Because…we're in this together now," he concluded, words dropping to soft mumbles. I was glad the darkness of the evening concealed my blush._

" _Okay, I'll give you a message," I mumbled back._

" _Good."_

 _To cap the night off, Bright Yasuhiro asked me to have lunch with him, and I said yes._

Fine sighed, slowly running her fingertips on the screen. Rein crinkled her nose, stomping her feet towards the younger Kazehaya. Her eyes twitched as Fine sighed every now and then.

"Don't. Stare. At. It!" Rein snapped and snatched her twin's phone. Fine gasped.

"Rein?! What are you doing?!" Fine squeaked, extending her arms to grab her phone.

"If you miss him so much, give him a call! Mou, I got tired watching you look dreamily at his number!" Rein sassed and dialed Bright's number.

"There! Be grateful! Your sister just fixed your problem!" She tossed the phone back to Fine. The latter shrieked.

"R-Rein! Why did you dial—" Fine yelped as Bright answered the call.

' _Oh no, he'll get mad!'_ Fine freaked out, praying for the ground to crack and just eat her alive.

"Fine, don't expect guys to do the first move all the time," Rein advised, oblivious of Fine's predicament.

"Fine?" Bright spoke on the other line. His voice was enough to make her jump off the couch, cheeks scorched with embarrassment.

Fine swallowed and fretfully brought the phone near her ear. "H-hello, Bright…good morning." she drawled.

"…good morning," He greeted softly.

Fine breathed a sigh. She can hear water rushing, hitting the tiled floor rapidly.

"Is it raining at your place?" She asked.

"No, I'm in the shower. Why?" he apathetically answered.

Fine's blush seared through her cheeks and for a minute, she felt like her face was on fire. She faked a cough and hummed, "N-nothing…"

"So, what is it? Go ahead, I'm listening," Bright urged, exhaling deeply. Fine heard the shower knob creak and the spattering of water stopped.

"Eh? Uh, I-I—" Fine shrieked and smacked her head for listening to his, uh, showering.

She suddenly heard him chuckle.

"Did I say something funny?" She asked. She can feel him smirk on the other side of the line.

"You just wanted to know what I'm doing right now, right?" He purred, snickering.

"Wha—no! Of course not!" Fine defended but her face was a giveaway. Her face went redder, if that's even possible.

 _Get a grip, Fine!_ Fine slapped her cheek.

Bright laughed, his mellifluous guffaw tickling her ears.

"Finished laughing?" Fine huffed, puffing her cheeks out in indignation.

"Yeah…yeah. Come over here, I need you," He demanded.

"What?" Fine blurted, slightly surprised.

"Let's go to school together, idiot." he wearily answered.

 _This guy is casually calling me idiot!_

"I'll send you my address…" his voice returned less than a minute later.

"Okay," Fine dejectedly answered.

"…also bring an umbrella," he added, making her heart flutter.

Without another word, Bright ended the call.

 _D-did I hear it right? Bring an umbrella? Is he, perhaps, starting to tell me some sweet reminders?!_ Fine quickly scolded herself for jumping to conclusions.

"Oh, he's finally telling you some sweet reminders," Rein babbled.

Fine jumped back, stuttering, "W-we're you listening?!"

"The loud speaker is on, did you not notice?" Rein informed.

Fine collapsed on the couch and felt her soul leave her body. She loses her mind when Bright's involved.

The call finally dawns on her. _He might think I'm pursuing him!_

Fine narrowed her eyes to her twin. "Rein! Don't grab my phone to call him again!" She bellowed.

"S-sorry!" Rein cried and ran to the kitchen.

Fine felt her phone vibrate. She slid her thumb on the screen and read Bright's message. It's his address.

 _I-I'm going to a man's place. What should I do?_ She pondered, biting her fingernail.

"Act cutesy in front him," Rein suggests, winking.

Fine blushed. _Did I say that aloud?_

"Rein! Don't give me suggestions!" She yelled.

"S-sorry!" Rein exclaimed and ran to seek refuge in the kitchen…again.

* * *

Fine surveyed the neighborhood. _His house is surprisingly near ours._

She took deep breaths before pressing the doorbell.

"The door's open, come in." Bright motioned on the other side.

"O-okay…" Fine responded and slowly pushed the door. She reluctantly stepped inside, her head lowered.

As her feet landed on the wooden floor, she heard the door slam behind her.

"Took you so long, servant." Bright speculated and gave her a soft pat on her head, purposefully ruining her hair.

 _Seriously, this guy is making it fast to my NO list!_

The color drained on her face as she noticed his shirt is unbuttoned. He gently poked her in the forehead and playfully asked, "What are you imagining?"

"I-I am not imagining anything!" Fine shouted a little louder than she intends.

"Okay, okay, bear lady, you don't have to shout." He smiled broadly and brought his hand up to mess her hair again.

He buttoned his shirt and glanced over the living room.

"Ah, where did I put that damned neck tie?" He whined, slightly-full lips curved to a pout.

"Why don't you search with your eyes not with your mouth?" Fine advised, her piercing gaze fixated on him.

"…you're so cold," he commented, still pouting. It was clear that the man could be cold, even calculating. But now, his eyes and voice were strangely buoyant, nothing like his intimidating attitude the other day.

Fine's shoulders sagged in a sigh and helped him look over the room. She saw the crimson neck tie lying near his bag.

"It's there," she notified. He appeared to mull over her statement for a second before speaking again.

"Oh, didn't know you had a sharp eye. Well, of course you have. I'm hard to find, after all." He bragged.

Fine gaped and looked at him in disbelief.

 _What nerve-wracking attitude! This guy is just bragging about his looks!_

"Thanks, servant. Job well done," Bright commended derisively. Fine scoffed.

"You make it sound like an insult, not a compliment!" she argued, chest heaving heavily as she controlled her anger.

"Do you want to hear a compliment?" Bright inquired, his wry smile returned.

"No…I—" Fine lost her voice as the bipolar guy inched closer.

She shook her head and made a quick note not to argue with a guy with split personalities.

Without warning, his arms extended to her and gathered her close to his chest. Fine looked up at him, confused.

"Thank you, Fine. I wouldn't have seen it without you," He whispered huskily in her ear. Fine was certain her face is as warm as a clay stove.

"Woah, she's really blushing. I didn't know you fall for that easily!" He laughed, clutching his stomach.

"I. Hate. You! Go to hell!" Fine snarled as she lost every shred of her willpower to calm down. Bright brushed the corner of his eye and tapped her lightly on the forehead.

"Anyway, we're going to be late. Go carry those," Bright instructed, pointing two bags filled to the brim with notebooks and worksheets.

"You see, I'm on class duty. You know how hard it is to be on duty, right? Don't worry, they're not that heavy," he added persuasively.

"Don't make it sound so easy!" Fine spat.

"Come on, don't be rude to your big boss," Bright urged and sauntered off.

"And why would I do it?" Fine dared, her fists on either side of her waist.

"Because you dragged me in your plan, you owe me a favor for saving you last night, and…oh, I'm paying for the expenses of our dinner date later. Just to remind you, Vermaugh is _quite_ expensive," he tauntingly answered.

He has a point. Fine bit her lip in shame and mounted the bags on her slender arms. _My arms are breaking!_

Fine marched out of the house and roughly kicked the door closed. Bright turned and looked at her disapprovingly. She noticed the last three buttons of his shirt undone, exposing his toned, abdominal muscles.

"Are you…not buttoning your shirt?" she ranted, irritated at the occasional pale skin appearing as he moved.

Bright glanced at his shirt then at her. "I didn't know you wanted to keep this all to yourself. Don't worry I'll only show this to you," he teased and slowly buttoned his shirt, painfully slow.

"Shut up! I'm really going to kill you!" Fine retorted, grabbed his shirt and buttoned them.

"My, public display…young people these days," some passersby gushed.

"They really can't control themselves," they remarked.

Fine stiffened while Bright turned around to hide his reddening face.

A long silence dragged out between them as they walked.

"H-hey, did you bring an umbrella?" he stammered. He inwardly cursed himself for stammering. Fine nodded under his gaze.

"Open it then cover me." he commands. Fine jaw dropped. _So, he asked me to bring an umbrella for him!?_

"Hurry, first subject is at 8:00," he seethed. Fine frowned and held the umbrella. Her arms full of bags already and now she still has to hold the umbrella for him. She had trouble walking down the steep road.

"Move closer, you're not doing well," he complained. Fine fought back her tears.

 _Who is he? My boss?_

Bright noticed her struggling with the bags. "I'll carry them," he offered.

Fine paused and looked at him, eyebrows knit in confusion.

"If you don't want to, that's better," Bright muttered and looked away slightly.

"No! Here you go," Fine exclaimed and gave him the bags. She could feel the tension between them gradually disappear.

Suddenly, Bright lands his feet on a puddle. His face immediately went grave. Fine managed to bite down a shocked squeak and a giggle.

"Oh, there are lots of puddles because of the rain," she chirped, stretching her arms like it was the best day of her life.

Bright dug his shoe out of the puddle. It was covered with mud. He cursed under his breath and turned to Fine. The latter shuddered.

"Oh, Fine, there's something on your shoe," he pointed out.

Before Fine could react, Bright, using brute force, grabbed her shoe and threw it away. Fine screamed as she watched her shoe reach who knows where.

"Wh-wh-why did you do that?!" she hollered.

Bright looked like he's enjoying the situation. "Oh, that looks like it reached kilometers, don't you think?" he teased.

"You…jerk!" Fine snapped, making her way towards the steep road.

"Careful, Fine. There are lots of puddles because of the rain," Bright cheered.

"Shut up!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I'll wait here for you! Make sure you come back!" he shouted, his eyes a-glow with concern. Fine looked over her shoulder and shouted back, "What?!" She fell silent at the soft expression on his face. "You'll wait for me?" she asked.

"Well, who else will carry these bags for me?" he taunted, laughing his heart out.

 _This jerk! I swear I'll kill him before I go insane._ Fine swore as she struggled to walk on the steep road.

* * *

After sprinting for about five minutes, they finally made it in school— just barely made it.

They stopped momentarily to catch their breaths. Bright slipped on his indoor school shoes (A/N: _Uwabaki_ slippers in Japanese schools) on one hand, Fine is still on her knees, gasping for air.

"Where's your locker?" he asked.

"Huh?" Fine stared at him, wiping the sweat sliding on her chin.

"Where's your locker?" he repeated, scanning the labels on each cabinet.

"Third row, fifth column." She muttered between ragged breaths.

Bright quickly saw her locker and opened it to grab her shoes. _What is he doing? Don't tell me he's going to throw them away!_

"Yasuhiro, stop messing with—" She stopped midsentence as Bright bent on one knee and grabbed her feet.

"...h-hey, I can…do it," Fine felt her breath hitch as he gently removed her leather shoes and dusted off the dirt in her socks. She slipped her feet on her indoor shoes and fought back the blush, but failed miserably.

 _He's like a prince from some fairy tale—an evil prince._

Fine quickly glanced over the hallway. Good thing the students proceeded to their classes already.

She watched as Bright placed her leather shoes back on the locker.

"Thanks, Fine. See you later." He said before walking away, bags at hand.

"Th-thank you!" Fine thanked and hoped it reached him.

* * *

Fine couldn't focus in her class at all. _He drives me insane in ways that no one else ever could! I can't tell when he's being kind or when he's playing around. He makes me feel upside down…_

She suddenly felt a notebook lightly tap her head. "It's upside down, Kazehaya." her teacher scolded.

Fine stared at her book and it's upside down. This is the fastest change that ever happened in her life. Two days and her life is already out of order.

"Continue reading chapters 7 to 11. It's covered in your exam," their teacher announced but none of it registered to Fine.

"Fine, Yasuhiro-kun said you'll have lunch together," Mirlo, her classmate, whispered whilst tapping her shoulder.

Fine was startled and dropped her papers on the floor. "Are you all right, Kazehaya-san?" Mirlo asked, helping her. "I'm okay, sorry Mirlo," she answered, craning her neck to check Bright.

"My, is that Yasuhiro-kun? Oh, he's so beautiful," her classmates swooned.

"That face should be illegal," they gushed.

Fine sighed and walked towards him. Her classmate, Mirlo Oikawa, walked behind her.

"Thank you, Oikawa-san." Bright thanked with a warm smile. The girl blushed in return.

 _What commendable talent to hide his inner demons._ Fine noted.

"About time you show up, idiot," he murmured angrily.

"Don't call me 'idiot', sadist!" Fine bit back.

"I've been calling you here for the past two minutes," he complained, voice low and gravely.

"Tch. You just waited for two minutes. It's no big deal," muttered Fine as she avoided his piercing stare.

He moved closer to her ear and rasped, "I don't want people making me wait, especially you, servant." Fine shivered.

"Stop calling me servant." She retorted and aimed to hit his arm but Bright caught her fist.

"Let's go, servant. Eat with your master." says Bright as he grabbed her hand. Fine wanted to pull her hand out of his grasp but it seems like he's not planning to let go any time soon.

* * *

"So, did you talk to Rein already?" Bright asked as he occupied a seat opposite Fine.

"Huh?" she slowly lifted her head and swallowed.

"About the dinner date. Don't tell me you forgot,"

Fine choked on her meal.

"Bingo." he deadpanned.

"How about you? Did you talk to Shade?" she asked.

"Of course. We're not all klutzes here." Bright scoffed. Fine felt lightning struck her.

"What did he say?"

"He's mad, of course. You're like a little sister to him, after all. On the brighter side, he agreed because he wanted to look after you," Bright explained and looked sideways.

Fine sighed. "I think Rein will come automatically. She loves me more than she loves herself." she breathed.

"If that's—" Bright was interrupted as an anonymous first year stepped in their conversation, offering her lunch.

"Yasuhiro-sempai, I-I made it this morning. If it's okay…p-please take it!" a trembling, female student suddenly approached their table.

Bright stared at the girl then at the bentou. The girl had a hopeful look on her face.

 _He really has admirers. Well, that's expected_. Fine grunted.

"Hey, Kazehaya, lend me your chopsticks."

Before Fine could react, Bright snatched her chopsticks and dug into the bentou.

"This tempura tastes great…" he complimented and gave a bland smile.

The girl's eyes lit up and grabbed the opportunity to introduce herself. "I-I'm F-Furukawa—!"

Before the girl could finish, three female students approached their able, judging their faces, they looked like first year students.

"S-sempai, please take these fruit tarts! They're from Kyoto," one of the girls stuttered, presenting a box filled with tarts of various flavors. Fine drooled at the native delicacies.

"Oh, Kyoto is a pretty far place. Is it okay?" Bright flashed one of his fake yet still charming smiles.

"Of course, sempai!"

The girls restrained a squeal as Bright bit the tart with half-lidded eyes. Fine inwardly hoped he could spare her some.

Before Fine knew it, their table was surrounded by female students from freshmen to senior year.

"Yasuhiro-kun, my mom made this vegetable salad!"

"Bright-sempai, gratin croquettes!"

"Bright-sama! we bought these rice cakes from Osaka!"

Fine rolled her eyes at the helpless girls. _If they only knew his true colors._

"Could use more work," Bright gave blatant comments at every dish presented to him.

Fine sighed and quietly ate her lunch. _He's so thoughtless._

"Fine, what do you think of this?" he suddenly interrupts her thoughts as he feeds her with…

 _Waffle?!_ Fine panicked as she felt stares with various levels of rigidness buried on her.

"It's okay…" she uttered vaguely. _Damn, what kind of comment is that?!_ She silently expected a slap to hit her face.

"You heard her. Let me share to you that this girl is a food expert." Bright started, the girls nodded at every word.

"Because, you know…she likes to eat a lot, and by a lot, I mean every edible thing. How admirable, right?" he teased.

Fine froze in her seat. Her self-esteem is gone as it was robbed by the sadist prince.

 _I-I'll definitely murder this guy! Brutally!_

Soon, the girls disappeared and in their wake lay discarded empty bottles and food wrappings.

Fine glared at the colored wrappings.

"Hey, did you make that?" Bright asked, dropping her senses back to earth.

"I-It's not as good as Rein's. Don't—" she desperately moved her packed lunch out of sight but Bright already had his finger on an egg roll.

 _H-he will tease me to death!_

Bright began chewing and felt an eggshell between bites. Fine trembled violently as he encountered another eggshell.

"Needs improvement." he commented.

"I know," Fine sighed, wrapping her packed lunch. But, at least his comment was far from brutal unlike what she was expecting.

"See you later, Fine." Bright said as he vacated his seat.

"Also, keep an eye on your phone." he added before leaving the dining hall.

And Fine did what he asked. Literally.

Literally looked at her phone the entire afternoon. Three hours of checking her phone nonstop made her eyes weary.

"Fine, hey Fine…"

"Huh?" Fine whimpered, groggily lifting her head from her desk.

"You're phone's vibrating." Mirlo replied.

Fine stared at her phone and… _Five missed calls, 32 unread messages?!_ A faint gasp escaped her lips as she frantically looked at the clock. _5:45?!_

She dialed his number and reluctantly spoke, "H-hello, Bright—"

"Where. Are. You?" he seethed. A murderous aura emanates from the other side of the line.

"My class just finished—" She reasoned but was immediately cut off by Bright.

"I'm certain that you're aware that you're bad at lying," he hissed.

"O-okay. What is it?" She nervously asked, accepting defeat.

"Come to my classroom, now." he commanded and without another word, ended the call.

* * *

Fine fretfully headed to his classroom. As soon as her feet landed inside, the door closed with a slam.

"Clean the room. You see, I'm on class duty today." instructed Bright in his usual commanding tone.

"You already mentioned that this morning!" she protested.

"Then, that makes it easy." he deadpanned, grabbing her shoulders from behind and gently pushed her in front of the utility cabinet.

"Are you shoving your obligation on me?!" she hollered.

"Obviously." he smirked, opening the cabinet and gave her the mop.

"I'm not answering your calls anymore!" she screeched.

"Says the girl who called me this morning," he mumbled as he took a seat in the farthest corner of the classroom and plugged his earphones.

"Hey, jerk! I'm not doing anything for you!" she retaliated, wanting to snap the mop into pieces.

Bright squeezed his eyes shut and removed his earphones. "What did you say?" He warned.

Fine shuddered.

A few minutes later…

"Why am I doing this? I'm so stupid…" Fine sobbed as she wiped the windows. She spared a glance at Bright, seated comfortably on his chair. His eyes closed, his mouth softly forming the lyrics of the song he's listening to.

 _That guy…h-he has no heart. Mou, I should come up with better insults._ Fine sniffed and cried louder. _Why does he have to look so cool by just seating there? It's so unfair..._

She pulled the curtains and felt the chair move sideways. _No, no, no!_

"Ahhhhh!" Fine screamed but Bright rescued her.

She breathed a sigh of relief but soon realized where he's holding. Her face burned as she looked at his hand.

"Wh-wh-where do you think you're holding?!" Fine shrieked, her face beet red.

Bright avoided her eyes, still firmly holding her butt.

"Instead of shouting and fidgeting, will you just stand straight so I can let go of you now?" he gruffly said.

Fine complied and stood straight. Bright withdrew his hand and returned to his seat.

She stared blankly at the window and slowly, looked up at him until their eyes met. Her hands unconsciously held her butt. Tears sprang in her eyes.

 _I-I can't believe it. I was touched by that jerk!_

"I just saved your butt there. Why glare at me?" Bright grumbled.

He has a point. But he did not intend to do it literally. Fine wanted to shout but as she saw the strangely wistful expression on his face, her mind had gone haywire.

"I'm going to get us drinks." he suddenly said.

 _I think he felt awkward too_. Fine supposed, pressing her palms on her warm cheeks.

Bright was about to leave the classroom when…

"Hey, are you there Yasuhiro-kun? I need some help in the office," his teacher called.

"Crap." His face drained all its blood. He took a step back and swiftly opened the utility cabinet.

"Fine…Fine…let's hide," he whispered, grabbing her wrist.

"Huh?" Before Fine could recover from the butt-touching incident, she's pulled inside the cabinet with the same jerk.

 _Wh-what's happening?!_

"L-let go…" She demanded but Bright signaled her to keep quiet.

"I'm sorry but let's stay like this for a little longer, Fine," he whispered, his breath brushing on her neck.

Fine quietly nodded and looked at his troubled face. His hand protecting her head, the other supporting his weight.

"Eh, there's no one here," the teacher muttered in disappointment and headed outside.

Bright exhaled deeply and stepped out of the utility cabinet, leaving a blushing Fine inside.

"Hey, snap out of it." he urged, snapping his fingers in front of her red face.

Fine got ahold of a chalk board eraser and threw it at him, screeching, "Don't drag me in your childish antics!"

Bright barely dodged it. The eraser grazing his arm.

He lifted his head and gave her a lethal stare. He dusted off the chalk dusts in his sleeve, grabbed the chalk board eraser, proceeded to the black board and filled it with chalk dust.

"Come here…you idiot," he snarled.

Fine ran for her dear life.

* * *

A/N: I'll be answering the reviews in my _Note_. Thank you and I love you, guys. I pray for a blissful 2017 to all of us.

All the love,

Zaywrites


	4. Chapter 3

**Hohoemu no Kawaii Akuma**

 _Troubles of Taking a Cold Villain to a Dinner Date pt 2_

* * *

Fine had to blink her eyes several times. She grabbed the sides of the mirror, pulled it closer and inspected her face.

A ravishing, young lady stared back at her, equally amazed.

 _Is this me?_

Fine was awestruck at her image. She admits her instincts gave her caution signals when Rein volunteered herself to help her prep up. The blue haired lady tends to overdo things after all.

But, Rein was certain she can make her best features stand out. And what she did is beyond imagination.

From now on, Rein shall never be underestimated no matter how hopelessly romantic she is.

"You're the cutest, Fine!" Rein exclaimed, applying some finishing touches on Fine's hair.

Fine stood and gazed at the full-length mirror. She's clad in a white, tuxedo blouse tucked in a peach, pleated skirt. Her hair tumbled in big waves.

She blushed, taking a loose strand between her fingers. _Would this suffice to surprise him?_

Rein grinned and nudged her playfully. "Mou, what are you thinking? He'll definitely gape at you!" She beamed.

Fine jaw dropped at her sister's remark. "Rein! Do you have telepathy or something?!" she gasped.

Rein stifled a giggle. "So, who is the lucky guy, young lady?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Y-Yasuhiro…" Fine mumbled bashfully, evading her sister's speculating eyes.

The older Kazehaya heaved out a sigh. "It's about time you experience these romantic dates…"she sniffed, her eyes had an extra sparkle as she clasped her hands and faked sobs.

Fine laughed at her sister's antics. "It seems like you're okay with it," she comments, slipping her small feet on a pair of pastel, flat form heels.

"Ah, let's stop talking. It's bad to be late on your first date," Rein winked and gently pushed her sister towards the front door.

"W-wait! I still don't know what to do!" Fine frantically replied.

"Geez. You're cute enough! Just calm down and go get him!" Rein squealed and hailed for a cab.

Fine breathed in and out and pulled on a smile. But the thought of the grinning devil brings back the roiling feeling in her gut.

"Call me if anything happens," Rein gives her an assuring smile.

She watched as Fine climbed the cab's backseat, her waving hand still protruding out of the window as the cab drove off.

When the cab is completely out of sight, Rein scurried inside the house.

"Okay, onto my plan…" She breathily spoke and sprinted towards her room.

* * *

Shade grunted for the umpteenth time. He glared at his image on the dressing mirror, a string of curses passed his lips.

Of all places, why did Bright choose Vermaugh?!

He grumpily pulled the ends of his neck tie, choking himself in the process. He coughed and doubled over as his hands made quick work on removing the mess hanging off his collar. He tossed and turned, his movements wrinkling his shirt.

He hissed, slumping back on his bed, eyes staring off through the window. _Damn_ …

" _I asked Fine out," Bright smugly informed._

" _So?" Shade lifted an eyebrow, confident that Fine wouldn't fall in this jerk's tricks._

 _Bright's grin went wide. "She said yes," He answered with a dismissive shrug, as if it were nothing at all._

 _Shade clenched his fists, his irises constricting. "Dare try something funny and I'll arrange you a funeral," he threatened but Bright was not bothered. In fact, he was amused, causing him to chuckle and keep his smug grin._

" _Rein will go too," That caught his attention._

 _"It's either you sulk here or win her back," Bright adds, sauntering off with his hands shoved in his pants' pocket._

Shade closed his eyes shut and heaved out a sigh. He grabbed the neck tie and started tying it again, muttering the instructions sent by Auler.

He smirked at his image and patted the creases on his shirt, "Good." He remarked in satisfaction.

"I better go," he muttered under his breath, grabbing his blazer and strode off.

* * *

"No one's looking, no one's looking, no one's _freaking_ looking at me…" Rein murmured to herself as she pulled down her skirt.

She's wearing a short-sleeved, mid-length casual dress. After exiting the subway station, she realized that a couple of guys are trailing her. She cringed when she saw their eyes leering at her legs, looking not even ashamed of doing it.

She hissed as they started making comments.

"Look at those curves," a guy whistled, sending shivers on her skin.

"No, look at that chest," another guy remarked, making her stop on her tracks and glare at them.

"Back off!" She roared, trying to sound threatening in her soft voice. They blinked but soon smirked.

"She's even cuter when she's mad," a nasty smile plastered on their faces, their eyes wandering on her body.

Rein took a step back and started running. They were about to run after her when Shade appeared before them.

"Hey, can't you see we're busy here?" one of the guys barked, pointing the direction where Rein ran.

Shade laughed darkly and casually rests his elbow on the guy's shoulder. "Is that your—" he was cut off by Shade's dark laugh.

"That girl? Yeah, she's mine, you know…" he calmly informed, giving the guy a pat on his shoulder. The gesture alone drained all the blood in his face.

"W-we didn't mean too—" he wanted to reason out but Shade twisted his arm violently, sending him straight to the ground. The guy screams in pain as he clasped his arm.

Shade collared another guy and braced him on the nearby wall. "How about we gouge those eyes out too?" He says, completely deadpan, as if it were nothing at all.

The guy slides to the ground, unable to hide how shocked he was.

The air has gone completely still. Nobody moves or says a word.

"Follow her and I'll kill you. Talk to her and I'll kill you. Look at her and I'll kill you. Say something about her and I'll kill you, get it?" The venom in his voice froze them in place. His voice drops, causing them to shiver.

In turn, they stammered out an apology, got on their feet and scampered away. Rein rushed to hide on a narrow pavement when she saw the guys approaching her direction. She scowled fiercely as the stupid bastards passed by her. Her eyes narrowed when they shrieked upon seeing her, a hand firmly clamped on their mouth.

Despite her confusion, she picked up her pace and proceeded to Vermaugh.

* * *

Fine smoothed down her dress before entering the lavish restaurant. She inhaled sharply, grabbing the door handle and stumbled inside when the waiter politely opened the door for her.

"Ahh!" She yelped as her foot tripped over the waiter's shoe. Her body flew on someone's arms and she exhaled in relief.

Bright grabbed her arms and leaned to her ear. "What the hell are you doing, Kazehaya?" He gruffly spoke.

 _K-Kazehaya?!_ Fine gasped as her eyes met Bright's furious ones.

"H-hi…" She forces out. Bright hissed, causing her to shudder.

"Your date, sir?" The waiter politely asked.

Bright stared down at her and flippantly shrugged his shoulders. "Unfortunately," he trails off, earning a glare from Fine.

"Let me lead you to your table. This way please," The waiter bows and shows them their table.

He took her hand and pulled her down the aisle. As they pass by the women swooning over Bright, Fine heard several of them sigh. Surely, her date really does stand out. His blonde waves messier than usual, eyebrows knitted to a scowl, blood-red eyes a –fire with dignity. His devil-may-care outlook was reflected on his entire outfit, consisting of a black shirt topped with a gray blazer.

"So handsome,"

"They look good together,"

Overhearing their comments, heat burns through her all the way up to her ears.

"Hey, stop tripping over yourself and walk straight…" Bright grumbled, lightly tapping her forehead with his other hand. The anger in his voice made her walk a little straighter.

"Why are you blushing?" he suddenly asked. Fine gasped and felt her cheeks burn as he looked at her incredulously.

"Oh, this? No, I just…um…" she stammered, avoiding his speculating eyes.

"I-I think I've applied too much tint on my cheeks!" She gushed, forcing out a laugh.

"Stop that. I hate those stupid high-pitched voices…" He looks completely calm, even as his lips speak such cruel words.

Before Fine could retaliate, he freed her hand, dropping it as fast as he had taken it in the first place.

He slumped on a chair and lifted his hand to call the waiter. Fine bored her eyes down at her hand, feeling strangely disappointed.

"Hey, just how long are you planning to stare at your hand? It's not going to stare back at you," he muttered as he skimmed the cuisines on the menu.

Fine gritted her teeth and kicked his shin with her heel. She smirked in satisfaction when he groaned in pain.

"This woman—!" Bright lashed out.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" The waiter asked, interrupting him.

Bright cleared his throat and re-applied his nonchalant expression. "Nothing. We'll get the special for tonight," he instructs and tosses the menu back on the table.

"Right away, sir." The waiter bows and leaves.

A waitress headed over their table and poured water on their glasses. Unlike the other waitresses, she still bothered to arrange the eating utensils in their table though there's no need to. She even dared to brush her palm on Bright's hand.

Fine looked at the waitress distastefully while Bright removed his hand on top of the table, equally annoyed.

"Look at me," Bright commands as he reaches out with his fingers. Fine felt her heart throb painfully when he gave her cheek a delicate touch.

"H-huh?" She stuttered, making him pout (cutely, for that matter) at her dry response. His hands ended cupping her face because she kept on looking away.

"Hurry up. I want to get a good look," He pleads, sweetly. Fine had no choice but to comply.

"Are we not beautiful today, hm?" He breathlessly spoke, tucking a strand behind her ear. Fine glanced at the waitress who bowed apologetically and strode away.

"Oh, the main characters are here," Bright announces, eyes trailing Rein who marched gracefully inside the restaurant.

Fine sighed, her palm unconsciously caressed her cheek. _So, he was just acting._

"Oh, so you're disappointed," he bluntly comments, wagging his finger on his flustered date.

"Who said that?" She frowned, refusing to back down.

"Your face," he winked.

Fine grabbed her phone and inspected her face. "No, it's not," she furiously denied.

"Yes, it is," he teased. Her pouting face made it so hard to suppress a laugh.

After a few minutes, Shade arrived, occupying a table just a few rows away from them.

"So, shall we get started?" Bright beamed. Fine nods in reply and started digging on her food as soon as it landed on their table.

Bright blinked, unable to hide how shocked he was by this side of his date. "Wah, you really eat a lot," he blandly comments, grabbing a fork and just stared down at his meal.

Fine choked. "I'm eating the standard meal size most girls eat!"

Bright's impassive expression broke into a sneer. "You're not a girl then," he teased further.

"Don't you dare repeat what you said or I'll break your neck," She hissed under her breath, stabbing the table with the steak knife.

Bright heaved out a sigh and dropped his fork. "If you still want more you can have mine," he grumbles.

Her eyebrows furrow in confusion. "You're not going to eat?" She asked.

"No, watching you eat made me lose appetite," He smirked as she flushed in anger.

"Starve to death then. Like I care," Fine bickered, shoving a spoonful of hot soup on her mouth.

She coughed. Bright rolled his eyes, as if he were saying _This is ridiculous_ …

"Ah, I'm sure Rein is not too cruel to hoard food. How come you act like you were not fed for days?" He muses. Fine hits back with a glare.

"Uh, this is barbaric," he mutters in disgust. He lifted her chin and wiped her mouth. Normally, she would argue back and shove him away. But the urge of letting him help wins.

He smiles and pinches her cheeks playfully. "Finish up and let's take things to next level," He says and unceremoniously took her hand in his.

"H-hey… just what are you doing?" Fine complained. Completely ignoring her, Bright proceeded to the chamber orchestra, leaving her standing awkwardly in the small stage.

She clutched a fistful of her skirt for support and looked down at her feet. She glanced over the hall and regretted doing so after noticing that the other customers are looking at her.

She felt her breath turn shallow in every intake.

"I think it is the part where I ask you to dance," Bright bows gracefully like a prince, but the way he grabbed her hand (without her consent, of course) was a bit rough.

"I don't know how to dance!" Fine exclaims, grabbing the front of his shirt. Bright gritted his teeth and grasped her hands firmly despite her protests.

"I'll lead you, okay?!" He finally broke down and yelled at her, causing Fine including the spectators to quiver in fear.

Bright forces a smile and leads her hands to wrap around his neck. He leans down to her and casually wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her body closer to his. Fine felt light-headed at their closeness, his face just a breath away from hers.

"Don't worry. I have insured my feet," he whispered in her ear, chuckling. But all she heard was the throbbing of her heart.

"W-what are you? A soccer player?" She murmurs. He felt her cold fingers brush on his neck, making him sense her discomfort. He placed a hand at the back of her head, letting her press her forehead on his shoulder. He sighed when he found her shoulders relaxing.

"Step on me," He says, apathetically, as if it were nothing at all.

Fine shots her head up in surprise, almost hitting his chin. He lets out a disgruntled groan and looks down on her. "No, I can't. I'm heavy," she bashfully admits.

"Admitting it already, huh?" He snickered.

"Your mouth can't speak nice words, huh?" Fine glared.

"Step on me already. We're under suspicious eyes," Bright asks her, his voice deep and commanding. Fine kicks her heels to the side and reluctantly placed her feet on top of his.

"Oh, you gained another kilogram?"

"Why do you always get on my nerves?"

"Because it's fun,"

"This jerk…"

The chamber orchestra began playing, interrupting their little banter. The soft tune of the violins smoothly flowed in the lavish restaurant, creating a very romantic atmosphere. Soon, some other couples joined them in the stage.

Bright slowly moved their feet and pressed his chin on top of her head. Fine just buried her face on his shirt, feeling her eyelids droop. His arms are so comforting it lulls her to sleep.

"You look b…ful," His tone suddenly changes, like an affectionate whisper.

"Hm?" Fine hummed against his chest.

"I'll just leave it to your imagination," He apathetically replied.

"Are you insulting me again?" Fine huffed, eyeing him skeptically.

"No." He quickly answered, his hand slips on her hair, pressing her face back to his chest.

"Then what was it?" She muttered midst wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Uh, this is stupid." He grunted. "I said, you look _beautiful_ …" he repeated, dropping the last three words to a grumble.

"I think I didn't get that," She looks up at him confusedly but he just frowned at her.

"I said, you look beautiful! Dammit," He snarled, his scathing tone contrasting the compliment. But the blush dusting his cheeks and ears spoke on his behalf.

Fine swallowed, eyes lingering on his face. It was enough to make her forget all the harsh cruelty of his words a few minutes ago.

"No. I'm not complimenting you… A-anyway, I'm not sure if it's the fault of the lights or you… you seem to shine…" He adds, clearing his throat afterwards.

"Can you say it properly next time?" Fine asked, puffing her cheeks out. She pressed her forehead on his shoulder, one hand clamped on her mouth to muffle a giggle.

"I didn't say I'll repeat it. Heh, as if," He scoffed.

Fine lightly slapped his arm and glanced over the restaurant. Her eyes grew wide when she saw a tall brunette beaming at her sister.

"Oh, OHH! Someone approached Rein's table!" Fine spluttered, arms thrown in the air in panic. Bright pressed his palm on her eyes.

"Shh, pretend you didn't see them." He instructs.

Fine removed his hand and yelled. "Gah! He looks like he's hitting on her!"

Bright grunts and covers her mouth with his palm. "Quiet. Shade knows what to do," _What a drag._ He inwardly adds.

They pulled away from each other to check what's happening between Rein and the brunette who suddenly approached her table, acting all friendly and stuff.

Rein just returned a wry smile at the guy, not exactly giving him her attention.

"Here goes Shade," Bright observes, his lips quirked up to a grin.

Fine literally felt the temperature drop down courtesy of Shade's icy glare. He angrily headed over the table, eyes narrowed at the brunette, and he looked like he'll kill someone tonight. No one messes with the brooding guy, especially when he just experienced heartbreak.

"See? I told you so," Bright smirked, casually draping an arm over Fine's shoulder. "Shade knows what to do. I told him Rein will arrive so I assume he's prepared for this," He concludes, nodding emphatically.

Their eyes followed Shade who slammed his hands on the table, catching everybody's attention. Rein gasped in shock.

"But, wow. What a cliché way to get their attention," Bright snorts softly.

"D-did you tell… him to d-do that t-too?!" Fine stumbled over her words, her face was contorted with anxiety.

The pair watched as Shade grabbed the edges of table and flipped it upside down. Rein grabbed his arm, begging him to stop and go outside to talk with her. The entire restaurant had gone quiet.

"Man, what the hell are you doing? You'll regret paying for damages later, idiot," Bright muttered in irritation.

"What are they talking about?" asked Fine as she tugged on his arm.

"How do you expect me to know?" Bright scowled. Their eyes grew wide once again when the brunette started bantering at Shade.

"Woah, looks like the bastard was not thrilled by Shade's violence," Bright comments, giving the brunette a disgusted look.

"Don't you think we should stop them?" Fine suggests, frightened at what would happen next.

Bright ruffles her hair before answering. "Come on, Fine. You don't have to interrupt them. You'll just destroy the momentum,"

Fine scowled fiercely at him. "Don't tell me you're enjoying this,"

Bright laughed. "What? It's exciting this way. It's like free viewing an action movie."

Before Fine could argue back, Shade punched the brunette squarely on his jaw, sending him sprawled and unconscious on the floor. Rein's scream blended with those of the other customers.

"Hey! We should really do something!" Fine squeaked out.

"Ha! Yeah… that's how you throw a straight uppercut," Bright cheered.

"Rein looks really shocked,"

"And now she's yelling at him. Wow, they look pretty angry,"

They watched as Rein practically yelled at Shade. She thrashed her arms at him but he caught her wrists and pulled her to a tight hug.

"Now, what is Shade doing? Looks like he's had enough…" Bright mutters under his breath, taking a closer look at the couple.

"Oh my, what the—" Fine gasped.

"I-I was not ready for that…" Bright sweat dropped.

Shade used the moment to lean forward and kiss her, slowly then deeply. The crowd exploded to cheers, the brunette who just regained his consciousness was long forgotten.

Shade kissed the words out of her mouth, and he looked very, very satisfied with himself.

"OHH! Good job on that, kid!" Some of the customers cheered from their seats.

"Oh no, my seventeen years of innocence…" Fine mumbled, a bashful blush seared through her cheeks.

"I think that's one way to make someone shut up. I'll keep that in mind," Bright smirked, a hand on his chin as he made a mental note.

"Um, after that, uh… scene, don't you think we should leave?" Fine suggests, scratching her cheek.

"Yeah, we should before things get more awkward than it already is," Bright replied whilst grabbing her hand and coat then hightailed out of there.

"So, it's mission accomplished?" Fine asked.

"Well, I guess Shade got what he wanted in the end," Bright answered with a shrug.

* * *

A/N: The last scene was inspired from another fic. See you next chap!


	5. Chapter 4

**Hohoemu no Kawaii Akuma Episode 3**

 _In Sickness and In Health part 1_

We have a guest, guys! Let's hear him out!

Bright: I am not that guy… there must be some mistake. I would never ever do that in my life. This guy is not m—!

Me: Well, on to the story!

Bright: I'm still talking!

Me: I do not own anything but this version of Bright. Teehee…

Bright: I promise! I'm not this guy! Readers believe meeee!

* * *

Fine had to cover her face and wear eyeglasses to evade the suspicious eyes of other students. She didn't expect that dating the handsome blonde has these fatal downsides. If you're going to date him, you got to have a pretty thick skin. Well, Bright Yasuhiro is on the same bracket with famous celebrities after all.

She tiptoed inside their classroom, crawling her way towards her seat.

"Ne, is it true?" The girl seated in front of Fine murmured to the girl beside her.

"What?"

"Kazehaya and Bright-sama went out on a dinner date," This caught the attention of everyone inside, turning stiff like stone as the news hit them.

Fine sobbed. If only the smiling devil didn't post a picture taken last night, this day and her life would be peaceful. _And he chose the most obvious one! Uh…_ She pressed her forehead on the desk, replaying last night's event with a tinge of regret.

The picture was her, clasping his hand firmly, as they ran away from the rabid girls who saw him strolling down the street, completely unguarded. He had a smug grin on his face in the picture.

"Eh-eh-eh-EHHHH?!" The girls screamed in disgust. Fine clamped a hand on her mouth to muffle a gasp. She grabbed her face mask and hid under her desk.

"Th-that's impossible," The girl who everyone knows as the one always gushing about Bright is now trembling in anger. Fine buried her face on her knees. She'll be dead meat sooner or later.

Fine heard someone slamming their palms on the table. "I refused to believe it too! But Bright-sama said so himself that he asked her out!" the girl lashed out. Fine swallowed hard and looked at the girl's vengeful face. _What did he do this time?!_

" _B-Bright-sama…"_

" _What?" Bright groaned as he groggily looked over his shoulder and removed one of his earphones. Irritation marred his handsome features._

 _The girl fidgeted (which earned a glare from Bright) before answering. "Is it true that you dated Kazehaya-san?" she exclaimed._

 _Bright scoffed, swinging the wire of his earphone as he apathetically spoke. "What if I did? Does that concern you?" He looked down at her distastefully before turning his heel and walked away._

"… _ah n-no…"_

"I'd kill for a date with Bright-sama!" The girls shrieked in sync.

Fine heard metal grating and a chair falling backwards with much force. "Fine Kazehaya got it so easily. That's unforgivable!" Someone snarled. Murmurs of general agreement filled the classroom.

Well, it is really not convincing that a simple girl could date a guy from an entirely different level.

Fine snuck out of the room and scurried to Bright's classroom. She ran across the hall, earning some yell from the teachers.

"Oh, it's you again,"

Fine sucked in air and held her knees for support. "Y-Yasuhiro…" she muttered between ragged breaths.

The guy replied with a knowing grin. "Yasu-chan! Your girl is looking for you,"

A blush instantly seared through her cheeks. "H-his what?" She choked out.

"Oh, that's weird. Yasu-chan isn't here," the guy grumbled as he looked around. "Oh, there he is!" he pointed out. Fine followed his line of sight with reluctance.

"What is it?" Bright rasped behind her, causing her to freeze in shock.

"O-oh you're there, Yasu-chan…" Fine fretfully spoke, shuddering under his intense gaze.

"Huh?" He grunts, sending her a furious stare.

"I-I mean, Yasuhiro-kun…" Fine forced out, willing her body to stop shaking.

"If you have something to say, out with it already," Bright commands and props his elbow on the wall to support his weight.

"What happened to your voice?" Fine asked.

Bright brushes her line of questioning with his infamous glare.

"Oh, right…" She trails off.

She inhales sharply before talking. "About what happened… uh, last night… I'm receiving death threats because of our date," She stumbled over her words, unable to look at his speculating eyes.

"So?" Bright snorts softly, arms crossed over his chest.

"If it's not too much… can you please do something with it?" Fine submits her request, hopefully staring up at him. But what she got was a scoff.

He moved his lips to her ear and whispered gruffly, "You sure have some really awesome guts to order me around, huh, Kazehaya…"

Fine's eyes widened in shock. "It's not like that!" She defends, causing Bright to lift an eyebrow at her.

"I was just asking for you to at least show some sympathy and help me out with this. I'm sure you don't like being the topic of rumors around as well," She persuaded. Bright stared down at the floor, repeating what she said in grumbles.

"Do you really think we can do something about it? The date was real anyway…" He says, completely deadpan. He turned around and sauntered off.

 _Gah… he looks like he's in one of his moods._ Fine clenched her fists. "But's it a pretend date…" she muttered to herself.

That somewhat irked Bright. He thought hard about those words, trying to put his other feelings aside.

He stopped on his tracks and lessened the gap between them.

"Pretend, fake, I don't care however you want to call it. It's not like I can control the way you think anyway," He argued, gripping her shoulders. It was so unusual for him to use such scathing tone.

Fine bit her lip as she felt how rough his hands are on her shoulders. He's holding them so tightly that his knuckles are starting to turn white. But she didn't miss the quiver in his hands, giving her the strange need to hold them.

His hand moved to her chin, tilting her head slowly. Their eyes locked and the air suddenly felt so suffocating. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the tortured expression on his face, pain marking his features.

"I'm done here…" Without another word, Bright walked away. His knuckles shoved on his pants' pocket, his eyes staring vacantly on the ceiling. It was entirely different from his typical nonchalant expression.

Fine clutched a fistful of her blouse's fabric, forcing her feet to walk in the opposite direction. "Did I say something wrong? Why is he so mad?" She heaved out a sigh. That was not the reaction she's expecting.

She strode back to her classroom with her head bowed down and a heavy feeling lingering on her chest.

She barely paid attention to her class, even on the dagger-like glares buried on her. Her mind always drifted off to him and the strange vulnerable expression he showed her.

"You alone? Where's Bright?" Her sister's soft voice hauled her senses back on earth.

Fine manages a weak smile. "I don't know…" She mumbled back as she picks furtively on her lunch before finally putting down her chopsticks, having hardly eaten anything.

"What happened?" Rein asked, taking a seat beside her.

Her face contorted to a frown. "Ah, Bright was sort of… mad after I told him to do something about the dinner date," She answered, resting her chin on her palm.

"Really?" Rein exhaled deeply then looked up to ponder. A though hits her and a knowing smile instantly tugged her lips.

"It'll pass, don't worry," She guarantees, rubbing soothing circles on her Fine's arm.

"I hope so…" Fine returns a warm smile and watched her sister vacate her seat and skip out of the dining hall with a waving hand.

Shade came in view and waved a hand at her. She suddenly felt her heart throb in accelerating speeds as she silently hoped Bright is not with the handsome Serizawa. Shade stared at her in confusion and noticed her face which clearly meant that she was expecting someone. He smiled and gestured that he's alone, except for the given fact that Rein is with him.

Fine nods then stared off through the window and heaved out a heavy sigh. _Is it perhaps he wants to think of it as a real date? Well, there's no point denying that I enjoyed the dinner._ She concludes in her head, inwardly squealing at her new-found bluntness.

 _After school, I'll tell him how I really felt about the dinner._ She thought firmly in her head as now things started to make sense.

* * *

"Y-Yasuhiro…" Fine stammered, her face red all over.

"Oh, Bright collapsed on our second subject. He's in the clinic right now,"

"Wh-what?!" She screamed in shock. Her feet automatically took her to him.

After confirming that he's inside the clinic, Fine reluctantly slid the door and tiptoed inside the room. She darted her eyes around and saw him lying down on the bed, his feet sprawled out like a starfish.

Fine heard the door click, indicating that the nurse went out. She took a deep breath and mustered all her courage to speak. "Y-Yasuhiro-kun…" She called out softly, eyes glancing over his face.

Bright opened an eye and removed the arm covering his eyes. His eyes squinted then his expression immediately turned casual upon identifying her presence.

"What?" He drawled. His cheeks flushed, his golden tresses plastered on his sweaty forehead and his eyes mist over in pain.

"Are you okay?" Fine asked.

"What do you think?" Bright scoffed and looked away. She never expected he would be like this after their little confrontation earlier.

"I'm sorry for asking if you're okay when it's obviously isn't," She breathed out and sat on the corner of the bed, ignoring his ire.

Bright looked over his shoulder. "Are you skipping class?" He questions, straining his hoarse voice a little more.

"No. We have early dismissal," Fine answered, pulling the covers up to his shoulders.

"Really?" Bright smirked, giving her a questioning glance.

Fine puffed her cheeks out and gave his arm a weak slap. "I don't skip class unlike you,"

"Well, I guess it's hard for you to skip a lesson. You'll fail if you miss one after all," he responded with a flippant shrug.

"What do you mean?" She snarled.

"Exactly what I said," He grinned.

Fine narrowed her eyes at him. "It seems like your rudeness was unaffected by your fever,"

He chuckled blithely and shifted on his position, his back now facing her.

Fine heaved out a sigh and sat on the hospital bed. "Yasuhiro…" she began, pressing her palm on his arm.

"I'm sorry for thinking that it was a fake date… it's worth remembering and it felt so real…"she admits. He bored his crimson eyes on her downcast ones. He weakly reached out, tucking away the messy strands splayed on her shoulders.

"Fine… say my name…" He requested and grabbed her wrist.

Fine gaped at his earnest tone and immediately turned red. "Ha… HUUUUUHHHH?!" She squealed, his request echoing in her ears. _How am I supposed to take that?_

She kept on struggling, causing Bright to sit straight and use force to calm her. "Damn, just say it," The low hum of his voice makes her heart skip a beat.

Her mouth worked wordlessly for seconds. "Brr-" she tried, hesitating. Her eyes dropped on the hands wrapped around her arms.

"Bri-"

"Brrr…"

Bright blinks… then starts to laugh. He can't hold back any longer, even his shoulders are shaking with his mirth. And as usual, Fine can do nothing but glare at him.

"You sound like an engine," he teased, poking her cheeks playfully.

Fine gently pushed his hands away with a frown. "Be thankful that you're sick or I already squeezed the life out of you with the bandages," she threatened.

"Ah, it's boring here…" Bright complained as he slumped back on the bed. "Teasing you makes things easier for me. Be my little sacrifice, won't you?" He sighs.

"No. I will not," she answered without a moment of hesitation. Bright removed his body from the clutches of the blanket and swung his feet out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Fine asked and sprang on her feet to follow him.

"Basketball court," He answered in his usual impassive tone.

"Are you stupid?!" She hollered and quickly clasped a hand over her mouth, realizing she had said it so loud.

"You said something, huh?" Bright hissed out the words between his teeth and braced her against the wall, trapping her between his arms.

"I mean… A-aren't you sick enough to just stay in bed?" Fine forced out a laugh, sliding against the wall and worked her way out of his arms by crawling.

"Do you want to stay in bed with me?" He asked, as if it were nothing at all.

"Wha— That's not what I meant!" She coughed, stunned by his words.

"Heh, enough with the stupid face and go home," He dismisses her and continued walking.

"Okay. I'll go home. I don't care if you die," Fuming, she turned away sharply and stomped off.

A few minutes later…

"What are you doing?" Bright asked with a skeptical look on his face.

Fine straightened her back, carefully weighing the words in her mind. "Eh, oh me? Haha… why am I here… well… I wonder why too…" She answered, feigning innocence.

"You fell in love with me, right?" Bright says with a suggestive but playful grin.

"…" Fine bit her lip and looked away with a blush dusting her cheeks and ears.

Bright felt blood rush on his face. "Hey, say something! This is embarrassing me!" He yelled, desperately hiding his blush.

"Th-that's your fault for being so overbearing…" Fine sighed.

A few seconds after…

"I'm sure you do not live around here and I do believe I shooed you away," Bright notifies.

"Oh, uh, I'm going to a friend's house… That's so strange… I didn't know she lives around here," Fine reasoned out, feigning a not-so convincing innocence again.

"You're not making that up, right?" He asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Fine beamed. "It's around here! Don't worry. I'm not following you or something…" She pressed her lips shut. He leaned down to her, his eyes intensely examining her face.

"I said stop those stupid high pitched voices or I'll slit your throat," He murmurs under his breath and walked ahead.

Fine held her throat in reflex. "You're more dangerous when you're sick,"

"Huh?" Bright growled.

"Nothing. I said I'll stop the high pitched voices. Satisfied?" Fine sang and walked beside him with a little spring on her feet.

He grunted in reply. He looks away from her and heaves out an irritated sigh. Pain starting to get obvious in his face.

* * *

 _Uh, what am I doing here?_ Fine inwardly cursed herself, her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Is this your friend's house?" Bright questions her, his smile a-light with sick joy of knowing that she arrived at dead end.

Fine sat on a bench and pursed her lips tightly. Bright threw the basketball at her which she effortlessly caught. She threw it back at him with a glare.

"Whatever. Do what you want," He chuckled and began running around.

Fine watched Bright throw a few baskets for about thirty minutes now. He suddenly collapsed on his knees, breathing heavily as he pressed his palms on the ground for support.

Fine stared at him in confusion. _Huh, I guess he ran out of energy._

"Yasuhiro-kun, let's go home…" She suggests, kneeling beside him.

He groaned in response, clutching his head as pain shot through him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and stooped down to see his face.

Fine gasped when he saw lots of sweat trickling down his face. "See? What did I tell you?!" She exclaimed, bracing him against her body and helped him reach the bench.

"Stop acting like my mother… a-ack…" He hissed under his breath. His guttural cry made Fine lose her calm.

"C-can you stand? Should I call Shade?" Fine frantically spoke whilst cradling his head in her arms.

"That jerk is not worth my pride. H-he's not around anyway," Bright grumbled, clutching her arms like a lifeline.

"This is not the time to be talking about pride you know…" Fine scolded, running her fingers on his gold tresses to somehow help soothe the pain.

"Quiet. I hate hearing your voice…" Bright instructs, closing his eyes shut.

Fine's shoulders sagged in a sigh. "Uh, what am I going to do with you? Should I call your fangirls?" She teased.

"I can still kill you know…" He snaps angrily though his voice is hoarse.

Fine cups his face and brushes the sweaty golden strands away from his forehead. "Just say it's a bad idea, will you?" She recommends, earning a fierce glare from the handsome blonde.

"You're crazy…" He comments, burying his face on her stomach.

"Yeah, but this crazy girl is the only person who can help you right now," She hums midst wiping off the cold sweat on his forehead.

Bright shook his head and blood rushed out of his nose.

"I-it's blood! BLOOD! Your nose is bleeding, Yasuhiro-kuuuun!" Fine screamed, trying not to collapse before Bright does.

"Shut up! Get a tissue or something!" Bright commands, lifting his face to stop the blood flow.

"B-But I don't have … Ah! I know what to get, give me a minute," Fine stammered in panic, her face already has lost all its colors.

"Be back before I count to ten or say goodbye to earth," Bright warned.

"Only to ten?!" Fine protested as she strode away.

"Just shut up and go," He commands her with the prickly possessiveness that defines him so well.

Fine rushed to a nearby convenient store to purchase a face towel and a cold bottle of water. She hurriedly returned to the basketball court, anxiety knocked out the air in her lungs when she didn't see him.

She frenziedly looked around and saw Bright standing there, impatience spread across his face. He looked like he was about to go to where she went. He met her worried eyes and he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"How much do you think is ten seconds?" He spat. Fine pours the cold water on the towel and shoves it on his face. Bright staggered backwards, grumbling furiously against the cloth.

Fine puts his arm over her shoulder and helps him lift himself up.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" He screeched, pushing her away.

Fine covers his mouth with her palm and yells, "Just get up and cooperate!"

* * *

A/N: Sigh. This episode is too long that I have to break it into two parts. Anyways, leave reviews after reading! See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

**Hohoemu no Kawaii Akuma Episode 3**

 _In Sickness and In Health part 2_

Bright: Thank you for believing me, Author-chii39 (smiles warmly). Zaywrites wants to say that this chapter is for you.

Dark Bright: Miyuki-san, Fine is adorable, you say? Hah, what nonsense. The writer…uh, what's the name again? Tch, never mind… She wants to say thanks… for actually reading this rubbish (chuckles derisively).

Me: HEY!

Fine: I apologize. This guy just doesn't know how to behave well. Thank you Lee Seul Bi for your encouraging reviews! Zaywrites says she loves reading all the reviews!

Dark Bright: I said stop the high-pitched voices… this little…

Bright: Don't bully her!

Me: Cut it out, you two! Sighs, good job on that, Fine! Now, onto the story!

* * *

After a lot of stumbling on sidewalks, barely dodging some vehicles in the highway, and getting yelled at by furious drivers (which earned a lot of curses from Bright, of course), they finally arrived in his studio-type flat.

The pair staggered forward, arm in arm, swaying a little. Bright lost his balance, dragging her along with his dead weight. They fell backwards, causing Fine to lose the last drop of her patience. She pulled him against her and drew his body towards the front door. He fumbled with the lock, dropping his keys in the process.

Fine rolled her eyes and sighed. She propped him on a corner and picked up the keys. The doorknob made a sharp click sound, then she grabbed Bright and roughly kicked the door. It swung open, causing them to stumble inside and topple on the ground.

"Are you… really trying to help or kill me?" Bright muttered between labored breaths. Fine was too tired to argue. She rolled her body to the side and kicked her shoes off.

Bright scrunched his eyebrows then copied exactly what she did, kicked his shoes off and rolled his body to the side, except that he added more spin and force. Fine heard a loud thud and scurried back to where she left him. The handsome blond had hit his head on the blameless wall. He cringed away, hissing in pain.

Yep. The guy who naturally attracts girls, the person who did nothing out of ordinary but still oozed coolness and sexiness, the prince admired by many… is acting like a toddler again. Sigh.

Not that Fine was disappointed at this adorable side of him.

She bit down a laugh and cradled him in her arms until the pain subsided.

"You're not being careful," she chided, rubbing a hand on his hair comfortingly.

"It does not hurt," he managed at last, stray tears clotting in his eyes due to pain.

"Pfft… really?" Fine teased, brushing the corners of his eyes with her thumb. He frowned at her and turned his head to side, attempting to hide his thoughts. But the sudden blush on his cheeks gave him away.

"I hate you," he murmurs against her arms. His frown broke into a childish pout, making it hard for Fine to stop the squeal in her throat. This guy is clueless that his gestures are too cute for his own good.

"I literally feel my lifespan shorten whenever I'm with you," He groaned, crawling his way to the couch.

Fine moved to crouch down beside Bright and pressed a palm on his forehead. A faint gasp escaped her lips when her skin met scorching heat.

"You're burning up. Let's lessen the heat," Fine shook her head in deep thought and darted her eyes around the room, racking her brains for solutions.

She bit her lower lip, a blush working its way up to her neck and ears. She bashfully placed her fingers on his shirt and started unbuttoning it.

Bright scoffed in disbelief as she worked her hands on the buttons of his shirt. "Where do you think you're touching?" He gruffly asked and sat up forcefully.

"Do you want me to help or what?!" Fine bit back, her voice is shaking, just like her hands.

Bright fell silent at her overwhelming concern. He sighed, and realized that she too, at the same time.

Her head rose, catching the softness in his eyes as he watched even the smallest move she made. Not once did he look at her like that.

For seconds, crimson met crimson. It felt the same as the day they stumbled upon each other after a long time.

A slight blush suffused their cheeks and they looked away, eyes glancing over the room, as if in search of something.

Bright cursed inwardly, annoyed that he had let his guard down. A blush crawled up to his face.

"Do you feel better? Or do you need a shower?" She asked, helping him lie down.

"Don't tell me you want to see me shower too?" he bluntly asked, giving her a suspicious stare.

"N-NO! Then do whatever you want!" Fine exclaimed, stomping away from him.

"Ah, my head hurts…" he grunts, doubling over in pain.

"You'll feel better after you take a shower," Fine suggests, looking at him from behind the kitchen's door.

"What am I going to do with you if I didn't feel better?" he grumbled, sending her a menacing glare.

"Stop threatening me…" she huffs and wrinkles her nose. "I should have just gone home," she sighs.

"HEY! Don't make a move unless I tell you!" Bright cried out, staring at her, wide-eyed.

Fine turned stiff at his command. "I'll just buy dinner, okay?" she says, unable to shake away the sense that something is really, really wrong with him today. Was it because of the fever? Or was it because… he's starting to fall in—

 _No, no. That's impossible… Come on, Fine. This is the demon Bright Yasuhiro, remember? He's the type who never really cared about anything but himself. Old Bright might consider her feelings but not this smiling devil._

"Do it. I don't have all day," his baritone voice drops her senses back to earth. Fine nods emptily, still weighing the possibilities in her head. "Also, mess it up and I'll choke the life out of you," That does it. This guy is permanently marked on her NO-list.

This is the way demon Bright Yasuhiro has always been.

Yes, he's not the loving type. Not a little bit of his old self.

"I said stop threatening me…" She starts to protest but he cuts her off with a glare. "Okay, okay…" She mutters and stepped out of the apartment. She can't help but notice the pain in his eyes as he watched her walk away.

 _This pressure is killing me._ She grunts at her indecisiveness.

* * *

A few hours later…

Fine returned with bags of groceries tucked in her arms. Bright watched her enter the apartment, an impassive expression spread all over his face. But the truth is…

 _Instant replay…_

" _Where is she?" he mutters to himself, walking to and fro, irritation spread across his face._

 _He looks through the window with no redhead in sight. "Why do I have to wait like this? Uh…what a waste of my perfectly good life…" He frowns and sprawls back on the couch._

 _He suddenly heard the door clicking, and he shuffles to the front door, but then thought twice that it would be wiser to just sit back. A sudden change in his attitude is weird enough. How much more if he does more than that?_

Back to present…

He snorts softly then feigns a cough. She just scowled at him and proceeded to the kitchen. He does not even know why he opted to settle on that second thought. He should have just showed some kindness and helped her.

So…

This means…

He was ignored.

Obviously.

And Bright Yasuhiro hates being ignored.

The covers flung and he followed her to the kitchen, settling himself on a chair and began skimming her purchases.

"Ugh, this is so cliché…" he comments as he tosses out the contents of each bag. Fine busied herself, not even sparing him a glance.

"The girl is experimenting on some food, I have a fever—it's like a scene from the shoujo manga Altezza reads…" he grumbles, watching her move around. More correctly, she mumbles some instructions to herself whilst casually looking at her phone then back at the ingredients. It seems like she's stuck in her own world and it'll take a few minutes before she returns.

He seethed at her lack of response. His eyes fell on the green, plastic wrapper with little melons all over.

"You wasted money for this?" He says and shook his head in disbelief.

Fine snatched the item out of his grasp and shoved it in the freezer.

"It's melon-flavored ice cream. It's sweet and my favorite… so I wouldn't call it wasting money," She bickered, returning to her cooking.

Bright gives the freezer a fond look before looking back at her. "Heh, so cheap," he blatantly comments. Fine froze.

"… and childish," A lightning struck her.

Fine forced out a warm smile. "I know you don't like things like this so I just bought one," She explained, her face says it all that she's mad. He really knows how to wreck a nerve.

Bright blinked. "Eh? Why did you just buy one?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Because… I know you will not like it," Fine answered, starting to get confused.

"Who said that?" he probes.

"You just said earlier…" she reminds.

Bright averts his eyes and frowns. "Of course, why would I like to eat something… sweet, like that…" He gulped, his words dropping to grumbles. He rests his chin on his palm, eyes drawn back to his freezer.

 _It's my freezer. Why do I have to suffer like this?_ He buried glares on her back, sending shivers on her spine.

Fine turned around and stared at him cautiously. "Just lie down, okay. Leave your kitchen to me," She suggests midst grabbing some utensils.

"Dare burn anything and I'll burn you alive," Bright warned and shuffled to his room, located next to the kitchen.

"Do you really want me here or what?" She trailed off, a small frown on her face.

Bright pauses and looked over his shoulder. "I want you here of course. Just shut up and do whatever pleases you," he dismisses her and dropped to his bed, sighing heavily. He left the door open so he can still watch her.

Of course, he quickly got bored of what he's doing. He dragged his body out of bed and walked around in the kitchen without a purpose.

"Can I cook too?" he breathes in her ear, causing her to drop the pans on the floor and scurry away.

"Kyah! Don't scare me, Yasuhiro!" Fine screeched, still shuddering.

"Wah, that look in your face is hilarious," he blandly comments and flops on a chair.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at the bored expression on his face.

"Why? Is it bad to be in my own kitchen?" He sounded bored rather than irritated.

"…no?"

"I'm just checking for damages. Who knows… you might burn my house while I'm sleeping," He adds, boring his tired gaze to hers.

Confusion, then disbelief crossed her features. _It has been merely two minutes, you know…_

What a troublesome guy. This attitude of his must be recognized as a rare talent.

"You'll keep bothering me, right?" she huffs, ladling the soup and pours it on each bowl.

"No. I don't consider this bothersome at all…" He defends, faking innocence. Fine grunted at his reply.

"Have a soup, Yasuhiro-kun…" She offered.

"Oh, finished already, huh? You're faster than you look," Bright comments, watching her struggle with the serving tray. He smirked, amused at the sour look on her face.

"Spill a drop and you're dead," he threatens. She straightened her back and briskly walked towards the dining table.

Bright grabbed the chopsticks. He was slightly surprised when he felt his body not responding to his will.

Fine stared in confusion as he struggled with the chopsticks.

"Do you want me to help you?" she offers at last, too tired of watching him.

"NO! Don't even ask. I'm not a kid…" He snaps at her, but he does not move to eat either.

"Ah, okay…" Fine sighed, focusing on her own meal.

Veins popped on her forehead as he used the chopsticks clumsily, dropping bits and pieces of food everywhere. It was pain watching him and Fine couldn't stand it anymore.

"The soup will turn cold. I think I should help you," Fine grabs a spoon and shoves it in his mouth, earning a lot of death threats and rude remarks from the blond, of course.

"Blergh. Did you boil saltwater?" He spat, scowling fiercely at her.

"Do you think it's right to be rude to the person nursing you back to health?" Fine retorted.

"You can't even feed me…" He mutters.

"Wha—" Fine bites back a retort.

"Ahahaha, my, we look so funny when we're disappointed, hm?" he teased, snickering at her pouting face.

Fine exhaled loudly and left her seat to get the ice cream from the freezer.

Bright looked murderous as he watched her peel off the wrapper. Fine sweat dropped. In split seconds, the room temperature went from warm to cold… which was scary enough to make her concede.

"Here… I don't feel like eating ice cream," She mumbles, sighing in defeat.

"I-I don't like it… but it's a crime to waste food so… I'll eat it," Bright clarified then attacked the ice cream.

Fine propped her elbows on the dining table and emptily glanced over the interior of the apartment. Her gaze wandered on his face, outlining every facial feature with her eyes. She felt her face heat up upon realizing what she was doing.

"Are you still sick?" She asked, before he could notice her staring.

"I don't know," he muttered dismissively between bites then shrugged.

"Can't you check?" She urged. He paused momentarily, then shifts his thoughtful gaze at her.

Fine gulped at the gentleness in his blood-red eyes.

"It's not that I can't check. It's just that… my… feelings for you are getting stronger. I hate to admit but… I can't tell whether my heart is throbbing fast because I'm sick or if it's because of you…" He mumbles softly, eyes boring on hers.

 _W-wow. Feverish Bright is surprisingly blunt and… cheesy._

She froze, not expecting she would hear such gentle words from his cruel mouth.

"Let me check then," She says then leaned forward to press a palm on his forehead.

"It has gone down. You'll be okay in no time…" Fine beamed. She pulled on her socks and grabbed her bag before heading towards the front door.

"Don't go," he commanded, stopping her with a hand on her arm. She looked up and saw nothing but broken emotion in his eyes.

"Uh… I hate to say this…" He groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. "I can't be alone at times like this… because you see…" His voice cracked, unable to look at her.

"I've been alone all my life…" He huffs, a bitter chuckle escaped his lips. Fine shook her head and gave his hands a comforting squeeze.

" _My dear son… we'll be moving out of the country… you can spend the year alone, right? I believe in you…"_

" _Dear… we're sorry we can't be there for you again. But we promise next year, okay?"_

" _Bright… we've heard about what happened. But you can manage for another year, yes?"_

 _You will do it, right?_

Were you asking? Or was that a command? Well, you never asked how I felt anyway.

 _Okay, I can manage._

All you did was brainwash me. As if I have other choice than agree.

"Um… is there anything else you want me to do for you?" Fine asked, snapping his senses back to present.

"Sleep here tonight," he commanded, straightforward, without dangling any unnecessary words. Fine turned stiff, stunned and staring, her jaw drops a few centimeters.

"Is that… too much to ask?" he asked, as if it were nothing at all.

 _OF COURSE IT IS!_ Fine's at the verge of exploding to tears and raw emotions.

She couldn't will her body to function properly, her mouth opened but no words came out. She couldn't wrap her brain about what's happening.

Bright lifted an eyebrow at her flustered face and slumped back on the couch.

"Stop that and get over here," he ordered, patting the space next to him.

"But Rein will look for me…" she reasoned out and took heavy steps towards him.

"Okay. I'll just lie down here until I restore my energy…" he proposed then slid down her body and placed his head on her lap (without her consent, obviously).

Before Fine could process what he was doing, she realized she couldn't move, much less breathe properly.

"But you need sleep to fully recover," she suggests, unable to think where to settle her hands.

"Come on, sit still," he instructed, grabbing her hands and settled them on his chest.

"But you look really sleepy…" she observed, inspecting his face.

"No, I'm not," he grumbled, rubbing his eyes. He blinked, his eyelids drooping.

"Yes, you are," she argued, poking his cheek playfully. He hissed and glared at the ceiling.

"I blame your lap entirely…" He muttered under his breath, his blinks getting slower and slower.

Fine stifled a giggle and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Uh, don't stroke my hair. It makes me fall for you…" he complains and shoved her hands gently. Fine felt her throat constrict, a blush working its way up to her face again.

"You mean… fall asleep?" She asked to check. Her breaths went shallow, too nervous to hear his reply.

Bright knit his eyebrows in confusion. "Is there a difference?" he asked too innocently.

 _Well, OF COURSE there is!_ Fine felt her soul leave her body. Her hand dropped on his forehead and returned to brush his hair soothingly.

"I said don't stroke my hair! You'll make me fall asleep!" Bright whined, clasping her hands in his, restricting their movements.

Fine looked closely in his face and spoke softly, "You mean fall for me?"

"Hah, don't push your luck…" A soft laugh escaped his throat. Fine trembled in anger. The husky laugh echoed in her ears, making her stomach flutter.

"I knew it," she wrinkled her nose and threw her head back wearily.

"Fine!" The blond wailed, triggering her anger.

"What is it now?!" She hollered, her irritation bubbling up.

"Are you deaf?! I said don't stroke my hair!" He yelled, his gaze becoming intense.

Fine snapped. "Gah! I'm not stroking it! You're holding my hand, can't you see?!" She shouted at the tip of her lungs, causing even the neighbor's dog to bark noisily.

Bright stared at her, wide-eyed, before finally speaking. "Are you… did I make you angry?" His voice cracked, as if he were holding back tears.

She panicked when his troubled gaze ran over her face. "No, ah, I… I didn't mean it at all! I-I'm sorry…" she frantically spoke and forced out a smile.

His eyes traveled over her face expressionlessly and closed his eyes shut.

 _Wha— how did this turn to ME apologizing?!_ Fine gaped as the realization hits her.

Silence fell over between them. She mulled over some things she left at home while listening to his gentle breathing.

"Fine…" his voice came back after the short pause. She moved her face closer to hear him.

"Hm?" Fine hummed.

"Say my name, please… I want to hear it…" he requested as he reached out with his fingers and they end up combing her hair.

Fine breathed in, pulling him close before finally saying his name.

"Bright…" She said without hesitation. The dimness of the lights concealing her blush. She got a faint smile in return.

"Again, please…" he asked, caressing her cheek. The gentle touch sent small electric shocks on her body.

She leaned closer again, this time whispering words which brought back the feeling of warmth and security. The feeling he almost forgot due to all the stress and pain he endures everyday.

"Bright, sleep now. I'm not going anywhere," He placed a hand on top of hers and sighed in relief.

That was all it took for him to drift off to sleep.

The next morning…

While our favorite blue haired guy is busy concentrating on the magic show currently aired on the television, his phone vibrated, destroying his perfectly good mood (it's rare for him to have good mood, after all). He glared at the phone screen and turned off the TV. Whatever it is should be worth his valuable time or this dude is as good as dead.

He grabbed his coffee and swiped his finger on the screen. Auler's message popped on the home screen.

His eyebrow rose. Another rare occasion. Auler sent him a message? So he finally got his phone back from his high-maintenance girlfriend? Well, whatever it is, he does not care actually.

He tapped the message open.

Sender: Altezza's Slave

" _Can you check on Bright? You know… he acts like a drunkard when he's sick…"_

[End of message]

Shade spat his coffee and pulled the curtains open. It was a peaceful morning. _Oh, so it was not the end of the world, yet…_

He rubbed his eyes and reread the message. "So the idiot can get sick," he muttered as he slumped back on his couch.

 _Uh, what a drag._

He grabbed his jacket and car keys. He has a friend to check.

After a few minutes of driving, he pulled over in front of the most conspicuous house in the neighborhood.

"Bright…" he called, knocking a few times. He stepped back and covered his eyes as the sun glared down at him.

"Bright? A celebrity is at your front door. I don't deserve this treatment," he complained, darting his eyes around.

He grabbed the door handle and it opened with a sharp click.

"I'll just help myself then. Sorry for intruding…" he muttered and strolled inside. His eyes grew wide at the setting before him.

"Oh, th-this is…" he stumbled over his words as he fumbled his pocket for his phone.

He looked at Bright then at Fine... Bright then at Fine... _Gah, this is interesting._ He thought.

The pair is in the arms of each other, soundly sleeping.

"I better take a picture…" He mutters to himself then tapped the camera button.

 _Thank goodness I didn't bring Rein. Yes, that was so smart of me._

Shade nodded to himself.

* * *

A/n: Shade in the last part was OOC so I made this Omake which is... uh, somewhat realistic.

* * *

OMAKE:

Shade's eyes dilated at the setting before. He immediately turned on his heel and walked away.

"I saw nothing..." he shook his head decidedly and strode off.

* * *

A/n: Yeah. Because Shade does not care about anything that does not concern him. Anyways, see you next episode!


	7. Chapter 6

**Hohoemu no Kawaii Akuma Episode 4**

 _Nervous-wreck still belongs in his vocabulary_

This episode contains memories from childhood, parents screeching about young love, and a blue couple.

* * *

Me: Shade, send me the pictures!

Shade: Check your inbox, it should be there now.

Rein: What pictures?!

Me: Now, onto the story!

Rein: EHHH? You're hiding something! So unfair… (pouts)

Shade: Seriously. It's nothing, Rein. Calm down.

* * *

Bright roused from the shutter of the camera. He blinked, closed his eyes, and blinked again to adjust in the brightness. Streaks of warm light seeped through the white blinds, filtering through his thin eyelids. He draped an arm over his eyes, in attempt to block the sun's direct glare.

His crimson eyes dropped on the dark blue haired guy sprawled on the opposite couch, scrolling down on his phone. He narrowed his eyes and studied the young man's face, his drowsiness fogging his vision.

"Yo," Shade greeted casually with an arm raised, then returned to his phone.

Bright scowled at the sight of his best friend. The vibrant rays crawled on his defenseless figure as Shade pulled up the blinds.

"Why are you here, Shade? Want to get killed?" he groaned, slowly lifting himself up.

Shade bit down a chuckle. "No. But this is worth my life," he grinned, waving his phone in front of the blond's face.

Bright grunted and frowned at the picture… until he recognized his face and someone's. His eyes widened upon distinguishing whose face it is, his mouth formed inaudible curse words and Shade tried to calm him.

He shuddered involuntarily as a soft sound of breathing that wasn't his, rung behind him. He snapped his head towards the girl, her arm hung loosely around his torso.

"Gah! What the—?" He gasped, scooting away quickly like a ghost appeared before him.

Fine's eyes flickered open, a huff escaping her lips. "Is there something wrong?" she groggily asked, rubbing her knuckles onto her eyes. She lifted her hands to cover her face as the sun's golden rays landed softly on her skin.

"Did you… take advantage of my fever?!" Bright accused and roughly pulled down the blinds to shut off the daylight reflecting on her face so she can focus. She reluctantly uncovered her face and sat straight.

She looked up and her breath caught in her throat.

Her eyes dilated when they met Bright's glare and Shade's amused ones. His earlier question made sense in her mind.

"NO! Why would I?!" She exclaimed, waving her hands to emphasize. The young Serizawa chuckled in the background.

"I know my body is too much to resist but…" Bright breathed out, looking away with a blush crawling up his face. Shade cringed at that.

"…I-I didn't know you have this side…" He blatantly comments. Fine gasped in disbelief.

"I didn't do anything!" She screamed, flailing her arms in irritation.

Bright grabbed his phone and tossed it to his best friend. "Shade, call my lawyer," he commands.

Shade played along and daintily swiped his fingers on Bright's phone. A staring contest started between the baffled yet angry redhead and furious yet amused blond (You may ask why… it's because his favorite girl woke up next to him).

"Ah, this is Bright's very handsome friend… oh, yes, you guessed that right, I am Shade Serizawa. Yeah, we're having a commotion right now at the famous Yasuhiro residence…" The blue haired young man spoke nonchalantly over the phone.

 _This guy is so conceited… doesn't he even realize?_ The pair sweat dropped.

"Quiet. Shut up before you really get on my nerves," Bright hissed, annoyed at his friend's smugness.

Shade ignored him and kept the conversation going, "Oh no, just a tiny disagreement that got a little out of hand, that's all,"

"Enough with it, I said. You're just being annoying…" The blond lashed out, using the venomous tone which he only uses at his friend.

"And you people are so boring…" Shade retorted with a roll of his eyes. Fine reached for her phone and checked the time. She was about to excuse herself when Bright's voice came back.

"Uh, this is insane. I lost my… my pureness… to this… not so cute girl…" The young Yasuhiro grumbled, with some… dramatic gestures.

"Wow. That is so insulting…" Shade comments, clapping his hands in amusement.

Fine clenched her fists. "That's my line, you know…" she murmured, anger dripping in her tone.

"Come on, Bright. A little skinship wouldn't hurt…" Shade spoke (without any emotion at all) as he gave his friend comforting pats on his shoulder.

"Shut up. You're not helping…" Bright snarled.

"Hey! I really didn't do anything! Can I go now?!" Fine snapped.

"I know that you were obsessing over my body! Don't deny it!" Bright argued, pointing an accusing finger on her face while biting down a snicker.

"What?!" Fine screeched, stomping her feet towards him. "Who said —AHHH?!" The redhead stumbled, courtesy of Shade bumping his shoulder on her back, pushing her forward.

Kiss.

Her lips planted firmly on the blonde's chin (her upper lip almost touching his) when Bright tried to get away. But it seems like his fast reflexes betrayed him today.

The more he struggled to move away, the more Fine's body pressed itself to him.

They heard a camera shutter, causing them to pull away. Fine collapsed on her knees, her fingers unconsciously tracing her lips. _I just didn't… I just didn't do THAT!_

"Did you just take a picture?" Bright finally manages as he gets over the shock.

"What if I did?" Shade responded calmly, not thrilled by his friend's threatening tone. He's putting a caption on the photo already.

"I'll kill you first," Bright growled, his eyes already burying his friend deep under the ground.

"Now, now. A kiss is harmless," Shade says with a flippant shrug of his shoulders.

"THIS IS NOT HAPPENING TO ME!" Fine screamed, preparing to dash out with comical tears flowing. Bright wrapped a hand on her arm, keeping her in place.

"Anyway, do you have anything prepared for breakfast or something? I just had coffee," Shade trailed off, already forgetting what happened a few seconds ago.

The two guys exchanged glances and turned the only girl who shuddered in return. Of course, girls do the cooking.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Shade mumbled, an apologetic look crossing his features.

"Ah, it's okay…" Fine replied with a smile then returned to chopping the vegetables.

"What is he doing?" She asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Shower," Shade answered. Silence fell between them.

"Bright usually acts like a madman when he's sick and he tends to forget everything…" Shade sighed. This peaked Fine's interest. Shade smiled at the curiosity in her face before continuing.

Flashback

 _Ten year old Bright sneezed violently. Ten year old Shade cringed away from him._

" _Hey… I think you should go home and get some rest," the young Serizawa suggests before turning back to the video game. Auler passed some tissue to Bright._

" _I'm…o—kay," young Bright muttered back, sneezing in the tissue._

 _Shade narrowed his eyes at him. "You sure?" he skeptically spoke._

" _Bright-kun, it's okay for you to skip Saturday game's night today. We understand…" Auler smiled._

" _Yeah, we can destroy the guild master without you," Shade adds apathetically as he killed another monster. This irked Bright._

 _He furiously tapped the buttons of the controller. Shade's eyes grew wide._

" _Hey… you'll destroy my console…" Shade commented, feeling sorry for the controller. "B-Bright-kun?" Auler forced out._

" _Shut up. You just want to distract me so you can clear the game. Hah, what a dirty trick…" Bright hissed… then something snapped._

" _AHHHH! My game console!"_

" _Shade-kun! Calm down!" Auler yelled as he desperately clung on Shade's leg preventing bloodbath to happen._

" _My… what's happening here?" Malia asked as soon as she arrived. Her eyes grew wide at the kids (especially at her son who's already spouting murderous words at his age)._

End of Flashback

"Until now, he does not remember a thing," Shade ended his story-telling with an irritated huff. He still agonizes over the loss of his first game console. The memory reminded him to never invite the blond over again when he's sick.

"I-I see…" Fine sweat dropped. _So Bright… either old or new…. was dangerous whenever he's sick._

"What are you guys talking about?" Bright asked, his nonchalant eyes boring on them. Shade scoffed because it looked like a glare to him. This guy does not really know how to hide his feelings. He looked so obvious.

Bright strode inside the kitchen with only a towel dangerously wrapped around his waist, water still dripping from his hair. Fine quickly averted her gaze and pressed her eyes shut.

"Calm down. I'm not hitting on your girl or something. And put on a shirt, will you?" Shade indifferently spoke and sauntered back to the living room.

"Hah, did this make you feel insecure?" Bright responded with a smug grin, pounding his six-packs solidly with his fist.

"Hell no." Shade muttered, still expressionless.

After a few minutes, Fine summoned them in the kitchen and they dug in the food she risked her life preparing.

Shade coughed, suspicious on the item tucked between the chopsticks. "Y-you fed our precious monster with this?"

"Who are you calling monster, huh?" Bright bickered, putting down (with roughness) his chopsticks on the table.

"I want to go home…" Fine sighed, dropping her chopsticks.

Her gaze wandered on Bright's hand as he gripped the chopsticks firmly.

 _Thank goodness, he's no longer struggling with the chopsticks._

"Why are you staring?" Bright asked, a suspicious stare sent towards her.

"…I'm just glad you're okay now. Is that bad?" Fine mumbled back, returning to her food. "You even forgot I took care of you…" she quietly adds.

"What's with that pout?" Bright grumbled, pointing at her face using his chopsticks.

Fine blushed. "N-nothing…" she stammered and looked away.

Shade looked at Bright then at Fine. One look and it's enough for him to know what's happening between the pair. His nonchalant expression broke into a knowing smile.

A terse knock on the door broke their line of thoughts. "Now, who's that?" Bright asked, glaring at the doorway.

Shade sighed. "It must be—"

"MEEEE!" Rein squealed, launching herself to Shade. The latter almost choked at the impact.

"Who called her here?" Bright lifted an eyebrow, demanding an answer.

Shade lifted his hands to show his innocence. "I didn't. This girl just happened to have telepathy," he nonchalantly explained, patting Rein's head gently.

Bright snapped his head to Fine. The latter shrieked at the sudden attention. "I-I didn't! It just happened that nothing escapes Rein," she justified, also raising her hands to show her innocence.

"Oh, did something happen while I'm not here?" The blue haired girl softly asked (she apparently knows that Bright hates high pitched voices so she kept her voice at minimum). She wiggled her eyebrows at them but got impatient when no one spoke to answer.

"It's nothing. Let's go," Shade breathed out, pulling his girlfriend out of there. But Rein held back like an anchor.

"Eh? You're hiding something!" Rein whined, swinging her fists wildly in the air.

"We'll go. Thanks for the breakfast," Shade gave a hasty bow and used force to get his girl out of there.

Bright sweat dropped as Shade placed Rein on his shoulder like a bag of flour.

"Anyway, Fine! I fixed your room!" Rein beamed.

"Wha—WHAAAAT?!" Fine spat. Last time Rein decorated her room, it looked like Milky Way descended. It was so sparkly.

The door slammed closed. It took them a few seconds to recover at the blue couple's sudden visit.

"I hope Rein gets home alive…" Bright comments. Fine nods.

"I need to go home as well," Fine informed and grabbed her things.

Bright left his seat and trailed her towards the front door.

"I'll go with you," he announced, collecting some stuff (probably his wallet and phone) and his jacket then joined her at the doorway.

Fine turned around and looked at him with wide eyes.

"It's boring here… so I want to go with you…" he reasoned out. Fine gazed up and pondered. "Okay…" she answered, hesitating.

Bright cluck his tongue at her reluctance.

* * *

Fine felt uncomfortable walking beside him so she maintained a good distance behind. Bright didn't mind the space and just kept striding forward. His eyes darted around the neighborhood, amused at the setting unfolding before him. Fine lives in a discreet neighborhood, he thought. But they're surprisingly loud today.

Why?

"My, my… who is that gorgeous guy?"

"Is there a filming around here? Because I'm sure he's a celebrity,"

"Maybe, he's a model. Look at that body… it's so damn perfect,"

"Yes! And the way he walked and tilts his chin… he must be a model…"

That is why.

 _In which part of tilting your chin makes you look like a model?_ Fine gnashed her teeth.

She heaved out a heavy sigh and felt uncomfortable under the intense gaze thrown at them.

"He's following the girl… are they a couple?"

"No, the girl is following him... is she a stalker?"

Fine rolled her eyes upon hearing the labels. Bright shrugged, uninterested with what he hears.

The comments just won't stop. Standing beside this living perfection makes you look like a piece of rag.

"Wow. Your neighbors are so noisy…" Bright observed, unaffected by the attention he's getting.

"Shut up. This is embarrassing me…" Fine drawled, clasping his hand and pulled him towards a narrow pavement like he's a celebrity hiding from his fans.

* * *

Fine grabbed her door keys, her other hand still holding his. Bright smirked at this and didn't bother to notify her.

"Pl-please take a seat," She offered.

"No," Bright negated.

Fine lifted her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"I want to go around," He clarified, his gaze wandering at the interior's contents.

"Okay…" She reluctantly gave her consent and proceeded to her room.

Fine flinched at the rose wreath pinned to shape in letter F on her door. Worse when she entered her room and was welcomed with beaded curtains (still pink, of course). Her wallpapers were replaced with something patterned with pink blossoms and her curtains were changed into different shades of red. It'll take an entire day to remove all of these… uh… strange art or simply mess.

She was busy pulling down the beads when Bright suddenly barged in her room, his expression aghast.

"What happened to you?" Fine asked. She was halfway towards him when Bright pulled her to a tight hug.

"I accidentally went inside Rein's room…" he muttered between unsteady breaths. Fine returned the hug and rubbed comforting circles on his back.

"I know that feeling…" Fine sighed.

Everything in Rein's room is blue that it creates an eerie atmosphere. Every guest who saw her room always felt extreme alienation.

Bright relaxed and flopped on her bed without asking for permission (That's a given fact).

"Wah, Rein has a really unique taste in art," he commented, tucking Fine's pillow in his arms as his eyes darted around.

Fine's room looked like a field of cherry blossoms.

He buried his face on the pillow, inhaling the familiar scent. Fine slumped beside him, resting her back on the cushions.

"Anyway, did you really… forget about last night?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.

Bright stared up at her, his nose still buried on the pillow. "Something really happened?!" he shouted, voice muffled by the soft item.

"NO! I shouldn't have asked…" She grunted. Bright shifted on his position and drew lazy circles on her back using his finger.

"Let's eat outside," he requested, receiving a baffled look from her.

Bright chuckled softly. "What? Stop making those funny faces and decide," he pressed on.

Fine sighed in defeat. "Okay. Give me ten minutes,"

"Five," Bright negotiated.

"Why are you the one deciding that?" Fine argued.

"Because I hate waiting…" he flatly answered.

 _What a pain._

Fine grabbed a towel, scurried towards the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Her body slid down against the door frame.

"This is bad. Rein is not here to help me," she muttered under her breath, racking her brains for ideas to make herself look well-dressed.

Fine ended up wearing a sleeveless, white, casual dress, her shoulder-length hair loosely tied in twin pigtails. She looked like the way she was back in middle school, except that her hair was shorter.

She strode across the living room and glanced down at the blonde, finding him busy tapping on his phone. He removed his eyes from the phone screen and spared her a glance. He dropped his phone, the same way his jaw dropped.

"Fine! You're back!" he exclaimed, touching a strand. Fine blushed, pushing away his hands.

"Well, uh…you said you missed this hairstyle… so…" she explained, bashfully averting her gaze.

"Okay, let's go," Bright sang and draped an arm over her shoulders.

They strolled around the busy streets lined with stalls and restaurants. The pair wandered to more populated areas, checking some things whenever their eyes caught an interesting one. Bright's enthusiasm is skyrocketing as he pointed different arcades and compared them to ones he saw outside the country. He was surprisingly talkative, the corners of his mouth pulled up to a genuine smile. The blonde mentioned about some of his plans for the day but Fine couldn't catch everything.

She studied his features in the morning light, her lips slowly stretching to a smile.

"Where do you want to go, hm?" He asked as they crossed the intersection. He extended his arm so they'll not get separated in the multitudes of people.

"I thought we are just going to eat out?" Fine reminds, catching his outstretched hand.

"Yeah… but it's still early to have lunch. We have to go somewhere to kill time," Bright suggested, moving his arm to wrap it around her waist.

Fine paused to think. Bright's eyes lit up.

"Ice cream! Where did you buy that thing?" He asked, shaking her shoulders vigorously.

"C-convenience store?" Fine choked out, feeling a bit dizzy by the manner he shook her shoulders.

Before Fine could realize, she was already pulled inside a convenience store with bags stuffed with lots of melon ice-cream on her lap.

Fine opened her mouth to say something but someone beats her to it. "Hey, you'll lose appetite for lunch if you eat so much…" a deep, baritone voice drawled from behind.

Fine gasped as she identified that voice.

"Hm?" Bright let out a throaty groan, staring up at the blue haired guy with gentle, golden eyes. Beside him stood a young woman, who look liked in mid-twenties, sporting the same wavy, red hair like Fine's.

They looked so young, no signs of wrinkles or aging in their face.

Truth cleared his throat, his eyes glued on them. Elsa has her arm linked on her husband's, biting down a gush as she stared at her daughter then at her beautiful date.

Fine realized all eyes are locked on her. Bright was slightly confused, Truth's expression demanded an explanation, Elsa couldn't hide her happiness.

Fine was about to say something but someone interrupts her again.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Bright lashed out at her father. Fine shrieked and covered his mouth on impulse.

Truth scoffed in disbelief while Elsa blinked her eyes in shock. But soon squealed and mumbled something along the lines with not-so-perfect-but-still-perfect.

"I-I'm sorry… haha… he is… haha…my…" Fine forced out between nervous laughs, still covering Bright's mouth who grumbled angrily against her palm. He stopped resisting and heaved out an irritated huff, causing Fine to loosen her grip. He took the opportunity to push her hands away.

"Do you know them?" he asked, shooting a skeptical look at the man. Truth felt veins popping on his forehead at the blond's terrible manners.

"Just stop talking, okay? I'll handle this…" Fine muttered through clenched teeth. She inhaled sharply and looked at her parents.

"Hi, dad…mom…" she breathed out. Bright stared in shock, as if he had been slapped on both cheeks.

"Hi, Fine," Truth replied, returning a smile at her daughter and a generous, pointed glare at guy beside her.

"Why don't we continue the conversation while sitting?" came Elsa's soft voice which immediately reminded Bright of Rein's way of speaking. Her hair and eye color, the man's hair and eye color… no doubt, they are, Fine's parents. At that moment, Bright knew he was doomed.

* * *

For some reason, apprehension hangs in the air of the convenience store that day. The temperature had gone completely cold. It's odd enough that no one entered the convenience store after Truth and Elsa arrived. Bright couldn't fathom why he met and had lunch with them in a convenience store, of all places. He could have recommended a nice restaurant.

Bright examined the family as they talked without any particular topic in focus. He observed that Rein took most from Truth while Fine resembled her mother, almost a carbon-copy, except that no one inherited Truth's gold orbs. They're not exactly copies of their parents, some slight differences here and there.

Truth caught him staring, causing him to hide behind Fine in reflex. Elsa caught him staring too and she flashed a smile.

Their conversation went on about their sudden return in Japan and how are things going in school. Fine was the one doing most of the talking while Truth intently listened, Elsa, on one hand, is still looking at Bright that it somehow made him feel uncomfortable.

"We just agreed to eat out and then go home," Fine admitted. Truth sighed in relief. Elsa's ears perked up on this.

"Oh, so that means you're not going out?!" Elsa huffed in disappointment. Here she thought she's going to have a very handsome son-in law.

"Calm down, Elsa." Truth mumbled as he comforted his wife. "We're at least glad he's not a random insignificant dude who's hitting on our daughter." He blatantly spoke, sarcasm dripping in his tone.

Bright felt daggers pierce his body ruthlessly.

"How come you didn't recognize us right away?" Elsa asked, her lips still stretched to a smile.

"Well… uh…" Bright started, carefully weighing his words. Truth lifted his eyebrows, arms crossed over his chest. The blonde felt unnecessarily nervous. How will he talk without getting plummeted six feet under?

"Fine didn't look like her father at all—" the words just flew out of his mouth. Fine slapped his arm.

"Excuse me?" Truth hissed. Bright straightened his back and gulped loudly, beads of cold sweat surfaced on his forehead.

"S-sorry…" The handsome blond mumbled, cradling his battered arm. Fine face-palmed.

"What I mean is… you two look so young to be parents already…" The young Yasuhiro clarified. _Hope that worked out,_ he silently prayed.

"Really?" Elsa beamed, pressing a palm on her face while Truth fought back a flattered blush and faked a cough. Bright inwardly sighed.

"What took you here anyway?" Fine asked.

Elsa looked delighted to narrate. "Well, we arrived home and no one's there. So we decided to eat out …" she began, getting a nod from her daughter and Bright.

"So you mean… you're planning to have lunch here?" Her daughter questioned. Who would've thought her parents would choose a convenience store tucked away in a corner of the city, of all places. What a complete coincidence.

"Is that bad?" Elsa asked, sporting a completely innocent look on her face, as if saying 'i-don't-know-where-you're-getting-at-sweetheart'.

"…no?" Fine pretended she didn't realize that her parents stalked her.

"We're supposed to eat in a restaurant when we noticed you with this handsome…er… Yasuhiro-kun. I told your father that it might be a date and he insisted on following you…" Elsa continued.

 _They followed us all the way here?_ Fine sweat dropped.

 _Her parents are incredible._ Bright commented.

"…I-I see,"

After a moment's silence, Truth's decided to fill the void.

"Where's Rein anyway?" He asked.

"Oh, she went out with her b—"

Bright was rudely cut off with Fine's arm wrapping around his neck, pulling his face to press on her shoulder, silencing him again. Truth narrowed his eyes at his daughter's strange action.

"Best friends! You know… haha… shopping… typical of Rein," The redhead chirped, ignoring Bright who cursed against her shoulder.

"Is that so," Truth muttered under his breath.

Fine nodded.

"Anyway, Yasuhiro-kun…" Elsa called, giving him a fond look.

"Yes?" He answered politely, pulling away from Fine.

"Do you have any plans on courting our little Fine?" She openly asked.

Truth spat his drink. Fine stopped dead on biting her sandwich. The blonde guy was the first one to recover from shock.

"I-I'm sorry?" Bright asked to double-check.

Elsa propped up her elbows and rested her chin on her palm. "I mean, well, if you do have plans, I'll ward off the other guys so you get the highest chances…" she offered, a warm smile on her face.

"Elsa, it's still too early to talk about things like that," Truth reprimanded.

"But I want Yasuhiro-kun to marry in our family," Elsa pressed on.

"Your mom is surprisingly blunt," Bright noted, watching the older couple debate about marriage and young love.

"Well, Rein got that from her…" Fine whispered back.

"It's for them to decide, not ours," Truth declared.

Elsa looked down at her lap, her voice returned a second later. "Then… if he does not end up with Fine… can we adopt him?"

Truth massaged his temples, like he's having severe headache.

"Thanks, but I have a family," Bright politely declined.

The blue haired man sighed, grabbing his wife's hand and rose from his seat. "We're leaving before your mom says something more shocking,"he excused.

He pulled Elsa out of her seat, in spite of her protests.

"There is still more shocking than that?" Fine commented.

"Thank you for treating us lunch," Bright expressed his appreciation (which he rarely does) and bowed awkwardly.

"Bright-kun, is that right?" Truth smiled.

"Y-yes…"

Truth passed by him and murmured under his breath.

"If my daughter gets home late, I'll be sending the police force in your home, okay?"

The rigid tone was enough to bury the message in his mind.

"O-okay…"

"Fine! Make sure you make him yours!" Elsa cheered.

Fine shuddered at that and waved a hand at them. "Be careful on your way!"

"What did he tell you?" she asked.

"If you get home late, I'll be dead within 24 hours," Bright answered with a dismissive shrug.

"EHHH?!" Fine shrieked.

Bright chuckled softly. "You have interesting parents actually…" he remarks, shoving his hands on his jacket's front pocket.

"Y-yeah…" Her shoulders sagged in a sigh.

He offered his hand at her which she willingly took. They're off to somewhere, again, hand-in-hand.

They passed by a jewelry store, when Bright's sharp and observant eyes caught a mop of familiar blonde curls.

"Fine..." he cautiously spoke and tugged her hand.

Fine looked up at him and saw his troubled face. "Is there something wrong?" she asked out of worry, squeezing his hand.

"I'll explain later. Let's get out of here, for now..." he gave her an assuring squeeze and stormed out of the shop where they're currently at.

"Onii-chan?"

* * *

A/n: Hi, tinker3bellz1. Thank you for your reviews!

I am updating so fast because, I'll stop writing on this site. Not just hiatus but really stop making new stories and updates... like that.

I am planning to end my ongoing stories, hohoemu and natsukusa before leaving the fandom. I'll be taking down How to fall in love and You're so Fine, or convert it to a oneshot (still deciding).

Anyways, thanks for supporting me! See you next episode!


	8. Chapter 7

**Hohoemu no Kawaii Akuma Episode 5**

 _The day you called my name_

This chapter contains a lot of backstory from our favorite blond.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Ten-year-old Fine cries heavily — her twin, loose pigtails are messed up, her nose is running, lips pulled down to a thin line, and eyes damp with tears._

" _I want to go home…" she declared, rubbing her eyes using her free hand. Her other hand is curled into a fist and is held by a child who looks like her age, with beautiful wavy, blond hair and captivating blood-red eyes._

" _Shh, you'll get home before you even know it," the blond child spoke and smiled in a carefree manner. He does not seem like those kids who get extremely worried when they wander around the town late in the evening._

" _But, it's getting dark…" she mumbled softly, sniffing. He paused for a second to scan her glum face then he flashed another warm smile._

They stopped walking, but he did not let go of her hand. He leaned closer and scrubbed the dirt off her tear-stained cheeks, using the back of his hand.

" _Just pretend that we're on an adventure," he cheered, pulling her arm as they ran carelessly along pavements._

Their arms swayed as they walked and he kept on babbling about his favorite TV show, perhaps it is to divert her attention and to cheer her up. Fine didn't catch all of it but she was sure it was about a ninja with blond hair and a nine-tailed fox on his stomach.

She didn't understand why, but she actually relaxed and allowed him to talk though she couldn't relate to any of it.

She kept a fist on her chest, feeling the steady rhythm of her heart. It felt like his smile and carefree attitude worked magic on her.

" _And here we are… Fine!" he announced, flailing their arms. Fine looked up and immediately, her eyes glittered. It is their home._

And as if on cue, her twin walked out of the front porch and saw them.

" _Mama! Fine is here!"_ Rein announced, dashing towards their parents.

Fine has a priceless grin on her face. Her companion just looked at her, still holding her hand tightly.

Soon, their parents joined them outside and they thanked the beautiful, blond child for helping the little, red haired girl reach her home safely.

They invited him for dinner but he politely declined, saying that his parents arrived back from abroad.

And as Fine was about to bid goodbye, their eyes met.

 _For seconds, crimson met crimson._

Like magic sparked, they both smiled warmly. Fine reluctantly waved her hands and he hesitatingly took a step away…

 _Away from her… from each other._

That was the last time they met, before high school.

 _Why am I remembering this now?_

Fine racked her brain for reasons. Unconsciously, her steps grew heavier and slower as she mulled over it.

"Fine?" Bright asked, snapping her senses back to reality.

"Y-yes?" Fine shrieked out, stumbling on her steps.

"Are you okay? Should we take a break?" The handsome blond asked, his crimson eyes a-flicker with worry.

Fine gulped loudly as his eyes intensely glanced over her face.

"I-I'm all right!" She beamed, unintentionally raising her tone. He glared, as if he were saying _"Didn't I-say-that-I-hate-those-stupid-high-pitched-voices…"_

Fine nervously laughed. Her eyes dropped on their laced fingers.

"What? You like holding hands that much?" He teased, wriggling his eyebrows at her. She puffed her cheeks out and pulled her hand away.

"Let's continue walking before she finds us," Bright motioned, ruffling her hair but was careful not to mess her twin, loose pigtails. He stuffed his hands on his jeans pocket and looked like a model as he sauntered off.

Fine walked behind him, still feeling the warmth on her hand. _Did I remember that because he held my hand?_ Her hand curled into a fist and she pressed it on her chest. _Still the same steady rhythm whenever I'm with him_. She thought as she looked at the broad expanse of his back.

"I don't know anymore…" she muttered under her breath. He looked at her confusedly.

"Are you asking why we are walking away?" he queried, arching an eyebrow.

Fine gasped. _Am I talking unconsciously again?!_

He breathed then walked slowly to match her pace.

"Well, uh, I'm running away from uh, some… people…" he spoke, dropping the last few words into grumbles.

"People?" Fine asked, eyes curiously searching his face for answers.

Bright looked away, a scowl marring his features. "It's not important so just keep walking," he countered, speeding away.

Fine frowned then walked faster to reach him. "Why don't you tell me? It's not as if I will tell anybody else. Not even Rein!" she offered and grinned at him.

Bright sighed. He ruffled his bangs across his forehead and completely ignored her. She grimaced.

"So…who is it?" she pried, tugging his sleeve.

"Stop spouting nonsense and just keep walking," he ordered, pushing her shoulder and forced her to look forward.

"I just want to know if I can help—" she started proposing but Bright cuts her off by grabbing her hand.

The gesture tugged her heart.

"Oh, I see you like holding hands that much," he smirked. Fine blushed profusely.

"No!" she retaliated, cupping her warm cheeks.

"Yes, you do," he smiled warmly. The memory flashed once more. Fine felt confused. _What's happening to me?_

"Onii-sama?!"

A loud voice, filled with rage, rang behind them. Their heads snapped towards the source in sync.

A few feet before them stood a petite girl with strong, emerald eyes and blonde curls neatly tied up in high pigtails. The said girl seethed as she stared daggers at their locked hands.

"Ugh, this is why I told you to hurry," Bright growled, pressing a palm on his forehead. Fine shuddered as she felt the auras oozing from them.

Bright finally dropped Fine's hand, much to the blonde girl's relief.

"Hey, Altezza…" the handsome blond greeted with a genial smile. Altezza's glower immediately broke to a warm smile.

Fine choked and reluctantly lifted her face to look at the blonde girl named Altezza.

As their eyes met, Altezza quickly returned a disgusted look.

Fine quivered. Whoever she is, she's tough to deal with.

 _I don't like how this young lady stares at me_ …

* * *

A few minutes later…

"So, you mean she's just a classmate?" Altezza asked to clarify for the umpteenth time.

Fine sighed, burying her face on her palms. _Does she think I'm that ugly for her brother?_

They are inside a convenience store because of _someone's_ request. Guess who wanted to eat melon ice cream.

Bright smiled and wrapped an arm around Fine's shoulder. "Yeah, we're classmates… but we're close enough to be called friends," he answered smoothly.

Fine elbowed him on the side and Bright smirked. Their interaction is just too cute that it hurts to watch. If looks could kill, Altezza is the most dangerous girl on the planet.

"So…" Bright exhaled, casually running a hand through his hair. "…when are you going back to your parents?" He asked, eyes nonchalant, face expressionless. Altezza looked devastated.

"We've not seen each other for a long time and that's what you ask me?" Altezza muttered, biting her lower lip to stop a whimper. She clutched her purse and looked down on her lap.

"I'm sorry, Altezza. But I'm not going home," he murmured, leaning back on his chair.

Fine looked at their downcast eyes. _Should I excuse myself so they can talk?_

"I know that no matter how I plead, you will not go back with me. But… I want to apologize for… being unable to do anything back then," Altezza sobbed, wiping the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's okay…" her brother breathed out, his wavy, gold tresses covering his eyes. Fine looked at him closely and was sure she saw a stray tear.

"Anyway, does mother know that you are here?" he asked. Altezza turned stiff and avoided his speculating eyes.

Bright lets out a tired sigh. "I knew it. You're going home today," he instructed.

"No! Grace said it's okay as long as I'm with her!" Altezza wailed.

"Oh, I see…" Bright groaned. He grabbed his phone and started dialing.

"Onii-sama, please don't send me home…" the young blonde pleaded.

"I'll ask Auler to show you around. First, you have to call mother about your current situation," he flatly replied before turning to his phone.

"Altezza is here, yeah…" Bright spoke on the phone and excused himself, leaving Fine and his sister on the table.

Silence fell between the ladies. Altezza leaned back and sports the same nonchalant expression like her brother's.

"You know… Onii-sama's mother…" the blonde lady began, propping up her elbows on the table.

Fine inhaled sharply and listened.

"… and my mother are different," she continued. "That's why… it has been difficult for him. He even wished he was never born." The blonde girl pressed her eyes shut and exhaled deeply.

Fine placed a palm on her chest. The weight of Altezza's words had just struck a chord.

"I'm not asking you to leave him alone. No, I would never ask that," Altezza clarified as she looked straight at Fine.

"There's no one for him right now. Every day, he's losing interest to live." She averted her eyes and looked at her onii-sama through the glass window.

Fine felt her heart clench at every word.

"That's why!" Altezza exclaimed, slamming her palms on the table. Fine yelped in shock.

"I'm asking you to stay with him," the blonde girl pressed her palms together in plead.

Fine shook her head and smiled. "Of course," she giggled softly.

Altezza returned a smile. "But I'm not allowing you to court him!" she quickly warned.

"EH?! I-I'm not courting him!" Fine screeched with a blush dusting her cheeks and ears.

"Oh, really? Then why are you with him?" Altezza argued, her irises constricting at the redhead.

"It's…it's because he's following me around," Fine answered, hesitating.

Altezza gawked. "So it's my brother who's courting you?!" she spluttered.

Fine's eyes widened. "No! I-I…" she stammered, unable to form a proper reply.

"I see you two have bonded," Bright comments as he takes his seat.

"No, we didn't," the girls chorused.

"And what did you two talk about?" The handsome blond asked, anticipating an answer.

"Uh, just this and that…" Fine replied, trying to avoid his eyes.

"We just talked about Onii-sama," Altezza beamed. Fine jaw dropped.

"Oh, I didn't know you were that interested in me," he teased.

Fine felt heat crawl on her neck and face. "It's not like that!" she retorted.

"But your face says so," Bright laughed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Fine huffed in annoyance.

Altezza rested her chin on her palms and watched them interact. _Wah, Onii-sama looks so happy…_

* * *

A few minutes later…

"Well then, I'll see you again," Altezza bowed gracefully and smiled at her brother. On one hand, she sent one last death glare at Fine before entering the car. Fine cringed at the treatment.

Auler just chuckled nervously and scratched his neck.

Bright waved a hand and watched the car as it drove off.

Fine was lost in her thoughts. Bright noticed this and placed his arm on top of her head.

"So, what did you two talk about?" He whispered softly in her ear, sending shivers on her skin.

Fine gasped and pushed his arm away. She breathed heavily, eyes dilating.

"I-I thought you were not interested!" Fine shrieked. She felt her face grow warm when he smirked.

"Okay, I'm not asking anymore. It's getting dark. Let's go home," he motioned and began walking away.

Fine quietly walked behind him. He decelerated to match her steps.

Silence fell over between them as they walked. She glanced at him and he glanced back.

Fine froze and looked away. Bright chuckled softly.

"Go on. You don't get to experience this every day," he encouraged. Fine pouted. The blush tinting her cheeks made her glow under the orange sunlight.

 _That face never affected me before. What's wrong with me now?_ Bright asked himself as he perused her face.

The handsome blond inhaled sharply and stuffed his hands on his jeans' pocket. He looked up at the sky and then his eyes dropped on her troubled face.

"Did she mention something about my history?" Bright questioned, his eyes focused on the glistening waters in the riverbank.

Fine shook her head and mumbled, "…yes."

"Does it bother you?" He calmly asked, patting her head.

"No, you're still you so it does not matter," she replied honestly.

He smiled. "I see..." He shrugged.

As the conversation broke, her mind wandered to that memory again.

 _I wonder why we ended up getting lost that time. What did happen?_

"That shirt looks expensive, Onii-chan…" someone with a rough voice commented.

"Eh?" Fine bumped her face on Bright's back. She rubbed her nose and looked up. After a moment of shock, she screamed when she saw two bulky men blocking their way.

Fine panicked and looked around for help. She felt her nervousness double when no one noticed their situation. It seems like they reached a place which is far from the city proper.

 _Seriously, this guy attracts just anybody! Even thugs too!_ Fine inwardly wailed.

Bright still looked indifferent as always. He just looked forward and continued walking.

"Hey, do you know what happens to the lady if you'll just walk away without giving us anything?" they threatened in a raspy tone. Fine shrieked and hid behind Bright.

Bright cluck his tongue and sent them a disgusted look. Fine begged him not to aggravate them further.

"You look like a young master. I wonder how much we can sell you," they observed.

Bright's eyes grew cold when they casually draped an arm over his shoulder.

" _Give it back!"_

" _Ugly! Ugly!"_

" _I said give it back!"_

 _Why am I remembering this now?!_

"Hey, lovebirds, your phones and money in the bag now," the men instructed as they dropped a knapsack on the ground. Bright scoffed and rolled his eyes. Fine cried in terror.

"What? Do you want to die?!" The men rasped, growing impatient. They were about to hit Fine but Bright grabbed a fistful of sand and threw it in their eyes.

"AHHH! This brat!" They grunted in pain.

"Run, Fine," Bright dropped her senses back to earth. Acting on instinct, she ran fast and held on his hand like a lifeline. She rubbed her eyes and looked at his wavy, blond hair as it was swept by the wind. The carefree smile on his face made it seem like he's so unreadable. Is he scared too? or is he having the time of his life?

 _Ah, I remember now what happened._

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Come on, Fine! You should listen to me!" Ten-year-old Rein yelled as they walked towards the park. Fine threw her volleyball up in the air and bounced around to catch it._

" _I don't know what you're saying," The redhead puffed her cheeks out. The older Kazehaya pouted._

" _What I'm telling is that you should stop punching someone older than you!" Rein lectured. She slumped on the chair with a sigh._

" _But they are insulting me!" Fine frowned. She threw the ball higher out of anger, hitting one of the older kids in the playground._

" _Ahh, sorry…" Fine apologetically spoke and bowed. The bigger kids exchanged glances and tossed the volleyball on the road which got ran over by the truck._

 _Fine stared in shock then she snapped. "Hey!" she snarled, grabbing the kid's collar. Rein rushed towards her with a pale face._

 _The kids grabbed her hair and pulled the red braided chord fastened on her hair. Her blood-red eyes dilated and she struggled to take it back._

" _Give it back!" she screamed. Rein cried as she looked around for help._

" _Ugly! Ugly!" the kids showered dusts on her vibrant red hair._

" _I said give it back!" Fine yelled at the tip of her lungs. Her shrilly tone filled the park, gathering the other kids' attention._

 _They pushed her on the ground to shut her, making her vision blurry._

" _Hey, you shouldn't bully someone younger than you…" a kid with dark blue hair and eyes coldly spoke. Rein stood behind him._

" _Teaming up against a young girl is really stupid," came a soft, angelic voice from behind. She felt a warm hand pat the dusts off her head. She looked up and her eyes met captivating crimson eyes._

 _The next thing she knew was that the blond child grabbed a fistful of sand and threw it on the bigger kids._

" _Run, Fine!" he instructed. On impulse, they ran as fast as they could._

" _Isn't this fun?" The blond child laughed, obviously enjoying the breeze. His friend with dark blue hair just rolled his eyes and ran with Rein in tow._

 _And right now, he's still laughing. IS THIS SORT OF SITUATION FUN FOR HIM?!_

He's still the same carefree kid.

"Fine!" He called, smiling widely.

"Y-yeah?" She replied between heavy breaths.

"We're going to jump off the bridge," he calmly answered, his finger pointing to the river.

"Okay—EH? WHAT?" Fine coughed. She looked back and the men are just a few meters behind them. "Gyah! Are they athletes?!" she exclaimed.

Bright held out his other hand. Fine's eyes grew wide.

"YOU'RE NOT JOKING ABOUT JUMPING?!" she yelled, flailing her arm in protest.

"I told you I hate those stupid high-pitched voices," he gruffly spoke and forcefully grasped her other hand. With one last sprint, he jumped off with Fine.

Fine screamed in fear while Bright just laughed it off.

He wrapped his arms tight around her and they fell on the river. The water splashed and it caught the attention of the passers-by. Fine's cry died on her throat when she felt the cold water against her skin. She reluctantly opened her eyes and sighed in relief after realizing that she's still alive.

She lifted her head and saw his peaceful face. He looked like a painting at that moment. His eyes pressed shut, his lips curled to a genial smile. Fine noticed that he still has his arms around her and her head is pressed on his chest.

"Bright, are you okay?" She asked out of worry. He didn't answer immediately. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Bright, huh?" He breathed out. Fine blushed.

"I-I mean, Yasuhi—" She was about to correct herself but he interrupts her.

"No, call me by my first name," Bright smiled.

"O-kay…" she stammered. A faint blush resurfaced on her cheeks.

"So, should we go home?" he proposed as he helped her stand. Fine readily accepted his outstretched hand and patted down her skirt.

He yawned softly and stretched his arms before walking out of the river. Those who saw him literally noticed sparkles and roses around him.

Bright helped her fix her hair (which made them look like a couple) and he draped his jacket around her. Their hands swayed as they walked. Eyes followed them because of the toned muscles sticking on his shirt.

They talked with no topic in particular. But Bright mostly ended up teasing her. And Fine just fought back using some words, which, because of her naivety, are not-so insulting.

"You know, I will become hokage one day," he blurted out of nowhere and stretched his hand like he's reaching something.

Fine narrowed his eyes at him.

"That means, I want to be accepted by my own family," he chuckled softly.

Fine felt tears damp her eyes.

"You surely will, hokage-sama! I'm with you!" she cheered.

He laughed.

 _I wish that smile never fades._

That day, Fine realized that the smiling devil can be a kid sometimes.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking…

"Ara, what happened with you two?" Rein squealed as she dashed inside the house to grab towels.

"I think I'm going to get sick again," Bright grumbled after a sneeze.

"Me too…" Fine sniffled.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hohoemu no Kawaii Akuma Episode 6**

 _Diagnosis: Lovesickness_

This chapter contains a jealous girl and bubbling feelings. And oh, I used an OC here. Hope that's okay with you…

* * *

Fine sneezed for the umpteenth time. She tucked her freezing body in the thick blanket and sipped the hot chocolate Rein gave her.

It's already past 8:00 in the evening. Shade arrived to deliver some clothes to Bright. The handsome blond is currently changing in the living room, of all places.

"Seriously, what happened to you guys?" Shade groaned as he marched in the kitchen.

Fine sent him an apologetic look and a small smile. "We we're chased by some _thugs_ so we ran for it," she softly answered.

Shade sighed and flopped on a chair. "That guy literally attracts anything, even _muggers_ ," he remarked with irritation dripping in his tone.

Fine tensely giggled. "Sadly, yes…"

 _Wow. I hear some street dialect._ Rein sweat dropped.

"But jumping in the river is unbelievable," Shade scolded, narrowing his eyes.

"I know…" Fine shrank on her seat.

"Hey, don't scold her," Bright broke in the conversation. He made the girls shriek because he walked in, shirtless.

Shade huffed. "I'm not scolding her. And just wear the damn shirt, will you?!" he yelled, covering Rein's eyes.

Bright cluck his tongue and pulled on the sweatshirt.

"You could have called the police," Shade grumbled.

"It's not fun that way," Bright replied in a singsong tone.

Shade snapped. "This jerk. What would you do if something happened to her?" he screeched, pointing to Fine.

Bright dropped his crimson eyes on the cited girl. Fine was startled by the sudden attention.

"Eh? Are you hurt?" The blond worriedly asked, their faces just a breath away.

"N-no, I-I'm…" Fine gasped at the proximity of their bodies.

"You're too close," Shade muttered, pulling the blond guy by the hood of the sweatshirt.

"Anyway, this shirt looks good on me. Can I have it?" Bright asked, grinning.

"Shut up," the addressed guy instantly objected.

Shade crossed his arms across his chest and sternly looked at Bright. "Ahh, just don't think about jumping on rivers again," he counseled.

The handsome blond pouted like a child refusing to eat vegetables.

Shade felt veins pop on his forehead. "Don't look at me like that or I'll kill you. I'm asking while I'm being nice," he hissed through gritted teeth. Bright groaned.

"Do you know how much trouble I went through? I didn't know what to tell the police. I just told them a large whale mysteriously appeared in the river," Shade ranted.

"Since when did I compare with a whale?" Bright argued.

Shade looked at him from head to toe. "Well, if we look at a different angle, you sure look like it," he blatantly commented.

Bright clenched his fists and gruffly spoke. "I'll pulverize you…" he evilly laughed. Shade returned a demonic smile. The twins sighed. It's really hard to deal with children.

"Hurry and finish up. We're being a nuisance to Rein and Fine," Shade instructed.

Bright blinked. "Are you going to give me a ride home?" he asked.

Shade arched an eyebrow. "Do I have a choice?" he spat.

Bright laughed derisively. "Shade, are you my mom?" he taunted.

Shade felt every blood cell in his body reach the boiling point out of anger. "Rein, get me a rope…"

A few seconds later…

"I said I'm sorry. The rope's unnecessary…" Bright bargained as he was forcefully dragged out of the house.

"Shut up," Shade huffed and shoved the grinning devil in the backseat of the car.

"See you tomorrow, Fine!" Bright exclaimed, smiling warmly.

"B-bye…" Fine mumbled softly and waved a hand. She watched the car as it drove off before returning inside the house.

 _Why am I stammering so much today?_ She sneezed violently.

 _On one hand, Bright seems more cheerful today. Not like his usual grumpy attitude._

Fine entered the living room and saw Rein gathering Bright's discarded clothes. "Oh, is this Bright's cellphone?" she asked. Fine examined the item in her sister's hand and recognized that it is Bright's.

"Ah, he forgot it," Fine replied.

"Just give it to him tomorrow," Rein suggested with a wink and gave her the phone.

Fine nodded in reply and proceeded to her room.

Several hours passed and she still couldn't get a wink of sleep. She pressed a palm on her forehead.

"What is this? Why does my face feel so warm?" She muttered under her breath.

Her hand moved to her chest, feeling the unsteady rhythm of her heart. "Am I having a fever?" His face keeps on appearing in her mind. "Why do I feel this way whenever he comes to mind?" Her eyebrows knit in confusion as she asked herself repeatedly.

She mulled over the possibilities of her catching a cold and probably…

Her eyes widened in realization. _I-it can't be…!_

She counted on her fingers. It has been… how many? Two weeks? Is that enough time to fall in love? Well, time never mattered in love. Love comes naturally. It arrives when it's least expected.

She kept on looking at his phone until dawn arrived.

Fine took a quick shower, put on her uniform and saw her image on the full-length mirror.

"Ah, great, I didn't sleep," she grumbled as she perused her sleep-deprived face. Bright's phone rang unceremoniously, surprising her.

"Eh? Someone messaged him," Fine felt nervous all of a sudden. She swiped her thumb on the phone's screen and a message from an unknown source popped up.

" _Darling, can you pick me up at the store? You see, my car broke down."_

"?!" Fine was too shocked that the phone slipped on her fingers. She sighed in relief after catching it. The phone looks costlier than their daily expenses summed up after all.

She slumped on her bed and absentmindedly tied her neck tie. "He said he's not dating anyone. Is it perhaps his…?" she mulled over it, feeling a tinge of hurt as she did.

Fine gasped after a realization hits her. "Oh no, I shouldn't be reading someone else's message…"

"Fine, hurry. First subject is at 8:00," Rein's voice echoed, dropping her senses back to present.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Fine answered and stuffed the phone in her pocket.

 _Why am I even thinking of him?!_ She clenched her teeth and gathered her notes in a hurry. She even wore mismatched socks. She tried to compose herself before rushing downstairs but to no avail.

 _Mou, what's happening to me?!_

* * *

The twins barely reached the school before the bell rang. Shade was waiting by the lockers with a scowl on his face. Rein was pulled out of there before she could even remove her shoes and wear her indoor slippers.

Fine tossed her shoes in the locker and suddenly, the moment in which Bright helped her put on her slippers flashed in her memory, distracting her line of thoughts.

"Ah, Kazehaya-san. I just stumbled upon Camelot-sensei and she said she wants to talk to you in the office," Mirlo softly spoke beside her. In spite of the brown haired girl's timid approach, Fine was still stunned.

"Just me?" Fine queried, regaining her composure.

"Hmm, she didn't mention other names…" Mirlo replied tenderly.

"Ah, I see. Thank you," Fine smiled. Mirlo returned a smile and bowed before heading to the opposite direction.

Fine inhaled sharply before heading towards the faculty.

"Kazehaya-san, you barely passed all your subjects this quarter," Camelot's rigid tone welcomed her.

Fine quietly sat and scanned her grades.

"You have to double your efforts so you can enter in a good university, understood?" The old teacher advised.

"I understand. Thank you, Camelot-sensei," Fine answered with a nod. She exited the room in complete silence then proceeded to her classroom with a miserable look on her face.

"Aw, this is bad. Dad will make me transfer schools if this goes on," She droned. Her eyes suddenly caught a tall guy with lean sturdy physique, wavy, gold hair and flawless skin, walk towards her direction. It's none other than—

"Ah, Yasuhiro-kun!" She called out. No response. Completely ignored.

"Didn't he hear me?" Fine frowned. Some friends greeted him along the hallway and he greeted back. How come he can hear them?

Fine inhaled sharply. "Y-Yasuhiro-kun!" She spoke louder and jumped around to receive his attention.

Waving both her hands, she almost yelled, "Yasuhiro-kun!"

"Yasu-chan?" She tried.

"Hey!" She shouted, stomping her feet towards him. "Are you ignoring…me," she strained to look angry but he just passed by like she's nothing but a pillar.

Fine moped. "What is he doing? Is he messing with me?!" She cried, wanting to pull her hair out of its roots. She closed her eyes shut and took a deep breath before following him.

She walked behind him and cleared her throat. "Bright…" she softly called, blushing profusely.

"Yes?" He finally acknowledged her presence.

"I knew it! You're playing around again!" Fine snapped.

Bright chuckled and ruffled her bangs. "No. I just thought we agreed to call each other by our first names," he sneered.

Fine sighed. "Okay…" _As if there's something I can do with it._ She inwardly adds."Anyway… p-please do me a favor!" She said it louder than intended. Her hands quickly clamped her mouth.

Bright looked up and mused. "Is it worth my time?" he plainly asked.

Fine lets out a small 'eh' before answering, "I-I don't know. But, please help me," she pleaded, palms pressed together.

"What is it?" He leaned against the railing and calmly asked.

"Please help me study. I'm fine by myself but this time I have to—" she explained but Bright interrupts her.

"Okay. When do we start?" He smiled.

Fine paused to process his words. "Eh? Ah, I-I mean, this Friday afternoon. If it's okay with you…"

"Of course it is," Bright casually answered, his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

Fine tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Thank you…" she mumbles softly. Her eyes studied his face. _Is there some hidden agenda? Why is he so kind today? This is too good to be true..._

"Is there still anything you need?" He asked.

"Ah! Your phone! You left it in the living room," Fine fumbled on her pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Oh, thanks. I was looking for it,"

"You're welcome. Well then, ah, see you around…"

"Yeah…"

Without another word, Bright turned around and waved a hand. While Fine was once again drowned in her thoughts, Bright felt really troubled for the first time.

 _Should I make her stop making those faces?_ Bright inaudibly cursed and clamped a hand over his mouth. He grimaced but his face is really red.

* * *

"Hoho, Bright agreed to tutor you?" Rein squealed.

"Y-yeah… I was surprised he agreed that fast without asking anything in return," Fine explained.

Rein looked up and mulled over it. "Maybe he's trying to win your heart," she remarked. Fine blushed.

"Huh? That's impossible…" the redhead blurted out.

 _Right?_

Days flew fast and she didn't get to see him often.

Bright had been busy with mock exams and college entrance tests. He's one of the students who are going to graduate earlier than everybody else after all. She often saw him sleeping in the library. And sometimes, he has been doing some errands for the teachers such as teaching in the lower years. And oh, he just gained a new fun club because of it.

"Kyah! Bright-sempai is heading this way!"

"Maybe, he'll teach us Math too?"

"I hope I got lower grades so I get him to tutor me…"

Some female lowerclassmen gushed shamelessly whenever he passes by. Bright simply grunts in irritation and strides inside the room with the signature scowl on his face.

Fine sighed. _He should at least show some kindness._ He'll never change. _On second thought, he only shows that subtle kindness to me .I feel so privileged—Wah, what am I thinking?!_

 _I'm just tired... yeah, just tired..._ She tried to convince herself.

* * *

Friday arrived without Fine noticing it.

She checked if everything's prepared. She even asked Rein to help her fix herself.

"Fine, just give me a call if you need anything!" Rein called out before leaving.

"Okay!" Fine answered cheerfully.

She checked the time and there are still a few minutes before the expected time. She pressed a palm on her chest, feeling her heart hammer deafeningly. Her feelings are too obvious and she's allowing herself to show it.

An hour already passed and he's still not around. Fine flopped on the couch, eyes glancing at the clock then at the front door.

"Where is he? That guy, is he playing around again?" She grumbled. Her phone suddenly rang.

Sender: Big Boss

" _Fine, I'm sorry I made you wait. Uh, there's somewhere I have to go to right now. Can we reschedule and meet up next time?"_

She felt an unexplainable pain shot through her chest.

"It's okay. See you around school…" her fingers trembled as she texted back.

Fine looked through the window and felt restless. Her fingers dialed his number.

" _Yes?"_ he answered. His silky, baritone voice sounded like music to her ears.

"Ah, uh, where are you right now?" Fine hesitatingly asked.

" _Huh? Ah, I'm meeting someone in Vermaugh, you still remember? The restaurant where we had our dinner date,"_

 _Of course I do. So, it was never a fake dinner date to you…_ Fine bit her lower lip.

"Y-yeah…" She sniffed.

" _Hey, are you crying?"_ He worriedly asked.

"No! Ahaha. I just sneezed," she replied. Fine heard shuffling sounds on his side.

His voice returned a few seconds later. _"Oh, she's here. Just ask me if you need anything,"_

 _I need you._

" _Fine?"_ he asked.

Fine snapped out of her thoughts. "Ah, y-yeah. I'm reading the notes right now. I'll just ask you if I have questions," she answered in a false bright tone.

" _Okay. I'm hanging up,"_ he mumbled.

"Okay."

Fine dropped her phone and felt tears stream down her cheeks. "Wh-why am I crying?" her lips quivered as she spoke. She contacted Rein.

"Rein, can I join you study? Well, uh, Bright will not make it…" She couldn't suppress a sob.

"No, no! It's okay. I'm all right… Ehehe," She assured and ended the call.

Her shoulders slumped in a sigh. "Ah, I'll stumble upon Vermaugh along the way," she breathed out, allowing the tears to flow.

* * *

"Oh, so Bright has a girlfriend…"

Ami Ueno, one of Japan's top models, teased as she observed her cousin's face. She looks like in her mid-twenties; long, harvest-gold tresses tumbled on her waist, rouge-painted lips curled to a smirk. She is Bright's cousin and was always mistaken as his girlfriend because of their closeness.

"She's not my girlfriend," Bright denied for the nth time.

"Really? Did friends keep pictures and mementos too, darling?" The woman taunted, waving Fine's childhood picture.

Bright scowled. "Stop calling me that. It sounds gross. Plus, give it back!" he roared, gathering the attention of other customers in Vermaugh. The woman snatched Fine's picture on his wallet while he was busy giving orders.

Ami laughed mockingly and lifted Fine's picture in the air. "All right, I'm sorry. Anyway, so my offer still stands here and I want to hear your answer," she asked.

"It's still no," Bright instantly answered.

"Eh, why?" Ami frowned.

Bright rolled his eyes and sighed. "Ugh, stop pestering me," he hissed. "Is this all that we're going to talk about? I canceled something important because of this," he adds.

Ami feigned surprise. "Oh, so you a canceled a date," she squealed.

"It's not a date," Bright snapped. His angry expression made him look devilishly handsome.

"Ah, young love," Ami sighed, aggravating her cousin further.

"Don't tell me you fought with your husband that's why you called me here," he scoffed.

Ami sneered. "Bingo. I need someone to listen to my rants," she beamed.

"You conniving woman. I'm going home," The handsome blond huffed as he stood.

"Ehh, don't leave me here!" Ami whined as she grasped his arm like an anchor. Bright groaned in annoyance.

Fine lets out a shaky breath as she watched the entire scenario. Her fingers digging on her palm.

"Reservations, maam?" the maître d politely asked her.

"No, I just have to see someone…" Fine answered, her voice cracking.

"Are you okay, maam?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," Fine shook her head and stared mutely at Bright and at the ravishing, young lady.

She clutched on the strap of her bag for support. Taking in deep breaths, her feet slowly inched closer to their table.

 _What am I doing? Stop! Don't go any closer!_ She screamed in her head but her body wouldn't follow.

Bright eyes grew wide upon seeing her. "Fine?" he called. Fine shuddered upon hearing her name.

"Oh my…" Ami gasped and slowly removed her arms around Bright.

Fine forced out a laugh. "H-hi! Bri—Yasuhiro-kun!" she cheerfully spoke but her voice cracked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, eyebrows pulled together to a frown.

Fine lifted her face and saw worry in his eyes. "I was about to study but I stumbled upon Vermaugh along the way so I thought…" she was in the middle of explaining when her tears resurfaced.

She bit her lower lip and messily wiped her tears with her knuckles. "I-I'm sorry!" she blurted out and stormed away.

Bright opened his mouth to speak but the words are stuck in his throat. "That idiot…" he muttered. His rigid stare dropped to Ami who shuddered in return.

As soon as Fine reached their home, she collapsed on her bed and started to cry – quietly this time.

"I'm so stupid… why did I do that?" she mumbled against the pillows. At that moment, she knew she's no longer able to deny what she knew deep down.

"I must have looked like an idiot back there…" she sniffled.

* * *

Evening came and our favorite dark blue haired guy was bombarded with desperate calls and frantic messages from Bright.

A few minutes ago, the only thing heard in his peaceful room was pencil scraping against his college application form. Everybody knows he's busy and yet the annoying, blond devil had the guts to disturb him.

Shade grew tired of the phone ringing every now and then. With a tired sigh, he swiped his thumb on the answer button.

"Damn you, go die! You're harassing me with your pesky phone calls, you idiot…" he lashed out.

" _Yeah. Hello to you too…"_ Bright glumly replied.

Shade scoffed. "What do you want, you crappy guy…" he gruffly asked.

" _I made a girl cry…"_ Bright muttered on the other line.

"That's not new. Is that all you have to say? I'm hanging up…" Shade uninterestingly stated.

Bright took a deep breath before breaking the news. _"It's Fine… I made her cry…"_ he muttered,guilt evident in his tone.

His dark blue eyes closed to slits. "Where are you bastard, I'll kill you…" he snarled.

" _I'm serious here…"_ Bright sternly spoke.

Shade leans back on his chair and exhaled deeply. "Apologize and make up for it. Remember, the timing is important. Don't force her to forgive you. But if anything goes wrong, kidnap her."

" _Okay, thanks,"_ the blond answered quickly.

"Hey, idiot I'm just kidd—" Shade was interrupted as Bright already ended the call.

"That idiot, what did he do this time?" He sighed.

"Who are you talking to?" Rein whispered softly as she hugged him from behind.

Shade smiled and pressed his lips on her forehead. "Just a stupid guy with a loose screw."

* * *

Fine cried as she flipped her notes for the tenth time. "What's with this book? I don't understand anything…" she sobbed, trying to register the unfamiliar words written on every page. She suddenly heard loud scrapes and shuffles near her window. Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as she stared and listened at the disturbing sound.

She slowly got up from her seat and grabbed something which can be her weapon in case it's an attacker. Lightly pulling the curtains, she took a defensive stance but saw nothing. She blinked and scanned the surroundings, there's nothing to see. She dropped her weapon and proceeded to close the window.

"Hey," she suddenly felt something warm brush on her neck. Her body automatically froze in shock.

"Eh-EHHH—mmmphh…" She screamed but was muffled by a large hand covering her mouth.

"Quiet. Do you want Rein to see us like this?" Bright hissed, glaring down at her.

She shook her head frantically. Bright sighed and removed his hand. Fine gasped for air and coughed as she held her throat.

"What are you doing here? And why did you do that?!" She yelled in protest. Bright frowned but soon remembered that he's the one at fault.

"Want some melon ice cream?" he offered, obviously dodging the question.

"Stop joking around," Fine spat, grabbing the bag from him.

The handsome blond unceremoniously sprawled on her bed and hugged a pillow. "Well, it's still Friday, right?" he notified, pointing at the clock as it strikes 9:00 pm. "So, technically our meeting is not over yet," he reasoned out, shifting on his position to face her.

Fine's shoulders sagged in a sigh. "Ah, y-yeah…wai— we did not talk about tutoring the entire day!" she exclaimed.

"But it was included in the terms and conditions," he casually informed, feigning innocence.

"We're not talking about appliances here…" Fine face-palmed.

Silence fell over between them.

"Oh, your room looks better now…" he comments, attempting to break the silence.

Fine looked at him and inhaled sharply. "Bright," she mumbled softly. She can feel every muscle in her face tense up as he looked back at her.

"Hmm?" he hummed, averting his eyes.

Fine lowered her head and chewed on her lower lip as she carefully voiced out her thoughts. "I'm sorry earlier. I didn't know you were on a date," she apologetically spoke.

Bright fixes his eyes on the ceiling and sighs. "It's not a date," he breathlessly stated, making Fine snap out of her daze.

"Eh?" She managed to squeak out.

Bright chuckled softly and glanced over the pictures hanging on the wall. "That's my cousin. She fought with her husband for who knows how many times already. She's taking care of Altezza right now," he explained, grabbing a photo and stuffs it in his pocket while Fine's busy processing her thoughts.

"Ah, I see…" she mumbled, sighing in relief.

"We're you jealous?" Bright bluntly asked.

"No!" Fine spluttered.

"Yes, you are," he teased, pinching her cheeks playfully. Fine glared.

"So, where do we start?" he asked, slumping on the chair and grabbing her notes.

"Ah, wait, let me sort out the reviewers," Fine proposed. Her eyes caught the red, braided chord tied around his left wrist.

"Ahh! That braided chord, you still have it?!" she yelped, grabbing his arm to inspect it. She's too amazed that she failed to notice that she's almost sitting on his lap. Bright placed an arm on her shoulder, gently pushing her away.

"Y-yeah… so get off…" he mumbled and inaudibly cursed. A blush crawled its way up to his ears.

Fine finally noticed that she unconsciously crawled on his lap. "S-sorry…" she muttered and jumped off.

"Your face looks funny," he taunted and forced out a laugh.

Fine felt tears burn her eyes. He really does not spare her from embarrassment. "I-idiot! Stay there! I'll just get something to eat!" she retorted, scrambling on her feet as she struggled to get out of there.

She can hear Bright's blithe chuckle resounding in her room.

As soon as Fine left, Bright placed the back of his hand on his face in attempt to cover the blush. He looked at her picture and a smile tugged his lips. _I'm glad you went there…_

Fine pressed her palms on her cheeks and was sure she's blushing profusely. Before heading back to her room with a serving tray in hand, she thought, _I'm glad you went here…_

* * *

In the middle of studying … Fine found a strange item in the bag of ice cream.

"Bright, why do you have a rope?"


	10. Chapter 9

**Hohoemu no Kawaii Akuma Episode 7**

 _Lost_

Last three chapters to go! The story of the red haired maiden and the villainous blond is coming to an end.

* * *

"I've told you the trick already!"

"Don't yell at me! And don't teach me shortcuts!"

"Are you kidding me?! We've been on this problem for half an hour!"

"I don't have the same brain cells as you!"

Bright groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. Fine sighed. He looked at her over his shoulder and snorted.

"Don't give me that attitude like I'm some kind of fungi," Fine hissed, snapping her pencil to two parts.

"It's past midnight. You should rest," he suggested then left his seat.

"Eh? You're going already?" Fine asked. Bright sneered. "Why? You want me to spend the night here?"

Fine blushed. "No! Get going then…"

Bright looked up and his expression changed like an idea popped in his mind.

The red haired girl frowned. Whatever he's thinking, she's sure it's troublesome.

"If you get a high score, I must make a wish. If you get a low score, I'll do anything you want. How does that sound?" He smirked.

"EH?! You get what you want either way! That's not fair!" Fine screeched.

The handsome blond simply shrugged as he leaned on the door, arms crossed across his chest.

"There's no way I'll let my score drop just so I can order you around…" Fine grumbled. Bright chuckled. His voice tickling her ears that it makes her blush.

"Well then, see you tomorrow…" He waved a hand and walked downstairs.

"Don't forget to lock the door!" Fine yelled. "Mm, yeah, yeah…" Bright replied.

She watched as he exited the house. His hands shoved on his pocket, his loose shirt barely clinging on his shoulders, exposing his collarbones. He drags his low-cut rubber shoes on the pebbles, blood-red eyes vacantly staring in the sky. He closes his eyes, lips slightly parted and his flawless skin glows under the streetlight.

Fine doesn't understand why she's taking everything about him into detail. She did not notice immediately that he's already looking at her.

She pulls her head out of the window and hides behind the curtains. Bright laughed as his eyes quirked to crescents.

Fine scowled and saw the smirk on his sculpted face. He waved a hand and shouted, "Don't worry, I know my way home!"

Fine blushed for the umpteenth time, holding the curtains close to her cheeks. "I know, just be careful, okay?!" she yelled back, hiding her flustered cheeks behind the soft material.

Bright smiles, the smile which made girls lose their minds. He scratches the back of his neck and moves his feet reluctantly, like he does not want to go.

After a minute, he's already out of there.

Fine felt her chest ache and realized that she was holding her breath.

This is bad. She is _falling_ in love with Bright Yasuhiro, of all people.

The day of handing out results finally arrived. Fine couldn't bring herself to look at her paper. She just stared at it and held it close to her chest. Her face turned pale upon thinking how will her parents react if she gets a low score or how will Bright react if she gains the authority to order him around.

"Come on, look at it!" Rein screamed, trying to pull the crumpled paper out of Fine's grasp. Rein already saw her grades and because of Shade's Spartan tutoring, she gained a higher score than what she expected.

Fine, on one hand, feels like she's about to pass out any moment soon.

After a lot of struggling, Rein successfully snatched the paper and opened it. Fine closed her eyes and silently prayed in the corner of the classroom.

"Fine! You passed the exams!" Rein squealed, waving her twin's paper.

"Eh?!" Fine's eyes grew wide as she looked at the number in red ink on top of her paper.

"I can't believe it…" she muttered under her breath as she slumped on the chair. She grabbed the paper and stuffed it in her blazer's pocket then grabbed her bag.

 _He needs to see this!_ Her lips quirked upwards at the idea.

Rein looks at her in confusion. "Where are you going?" she softly asked.

"To Bri— I mean, Yasuhiro-kun," Fine sheepishly smiled.

Rein nods knowingly and leans on the table.

"I thought it will take her long to realize her own feelings…" she smiled fondly.

Fine hopped on the stairs, eyes searching for a certain blond.

Just then, he saw Bright. But something is really off.

She's sure Bright killed someone that day. And she can tell how and why.

The said blond is leaning against the faculty's doorway, their GYM teacher yelling at his ears. A cute frown working its way on his handsome face.

Aside from the adorable scowl, his blond tresses are wet and his shirt is plastered on his broad shoulders and lean sturdy physique. The students are literally ogling at him as he was being scolded. Some are already spilling blood out of their noses as they raked their eyes on his gorgeous body.

"Now who's going to clean that?!" the teacher hollers, earning a snort from Bright. His eyes travelled sideways and saw Fine with a blank look on her face.

Bright's eyes lit up. Fine shudders.

"I can fix it," he grinned. The teacher is unconvinced. The handsome devil points to Fine and smirked.

"She'll help me," he confidently spoke, pulling Fine out of her thoughts.

"Wha—Me?" She splutters.

Before Fine could protest, she's already pulled towards the Gym.

Fine quickly noticed how cold his hands are. Bright kept on smiling as they walked towards the basketball court.

"Make sure to make it spotless," the Gym teacher instructed before leaving them.

Fine scanned the area and her jaw dropped. It's not just a mess, but a disaster.

Muds covering the floor, traces of burnt wood are scattered everywhere and a broken glass window. She's sure that storms passing by Japan are not included in the news report that morning.

How come the gymnasium is half-destroyed?!

"As you see, I'm on duty today…" he finally speaks to break the silence.

"No! I'm not doing this again! I swear on my life I'm not—" Fine wails but Bright gives her a stern look. He scoffs. Fine literally saw sparkles as he flexed those muscles.

"Who helped you get that high score?" he grumbled, pointing to her paper which she did not realize is opened.

"I didn't mean to—I'm not bragging about it." Fine rephrased her words and shoves the paper in her bag.

Bright laughs and sweeps his hair back.

"There was a fire near the lockers. I broke the window and opened the water tank to stop the fire from spreading. Heroic, right?" he chuckles blithely and his eyes flicker.

This guy is really in for some adventure.

Fine sighed and her eyes caught how his knuckles shivered.

"I think you should change your clothes first," she suggests.

Bright looks at his body and smiles sheepishly. "Ah, yeah, sorry…" he just laughs it off again.

Fine rolled her eyes and proceeded to get the mops as he grabbed a clean shirt from the locker and began changing.

"I'm just going to the bathroom," he informed.

"Okay. Ditch me and I'll kill you," Fine threatened.

He grinned. "Aye, ma'am!" he saluted. The red haired girl huffed, earning a low chuckle from him.

After a few minutes, Bright re-emerged.

Fine fought hard not to gape. If Bright looked good in his normal clothes, he surely looked ravishing in a loose shirt, ripped jeans and a beanie tucking away his wavy golden tresses. Fine never saw it before but a pair of silver bead studs is placed on his ears.

"I thought you left," she frowned.

"Well I was actually planning to—"

"Say it and I'll murder you,"

"Like I said, let's start cleaning!" Bright chuckles and grabs a mop.

After three minutes of cleaning, Bright spoke.

"Damn, this is more difficult than it looks," he comments.

"You just realized the mess you made? Gah, you're so incredible," Fine rolled her eyes.

The blond smirks, eyes glued on the floor.

"Anyway," he started, catching Fine's attention.  
"My, uh, parents are going home today…"

Fine meets his eyes and he returns a small smile.

"Are you…happy?" She carefully asked.

Bright shrugs. "Maybe. I don't know. After 15 years of abandoning me, for the record, maybe I should be happy for once," he mumbles softly.

Fine saw the pain in his face.

"Go home. I'll finish this," she suggests. Bright just stared at her.

"No. Don't pity me," he scoffs.

"It's not out of pity. I'm doing this because you've done something for me," Fine replied.

"No, it feels like you pity me that is why you're asking me to go home and prepare myself to see my parents," Bright almost snaps, tears clotting in his eyes.

Fine gaped. "No! Why do you take it that way?! You're the one who asked me to help you, right? I'm helping now so why are you mad?!" she shouts, taking a deep breath.

A throaty laugh erupts from his lips. "Fine," Bright called. Fine refused to look at him.

"Can't you see that I don't want to go home? I mean, what's the point of having a dinner and listen to all their promises which are all hoaxes!" he curses loudly and throws the mop across the floor.

Fine shudders in shock. "They're still your parents—"

"Unfortunately, yes," Bright grits his teeth.

"I'm sorry," Fine mumbles.

"Just go home, sorry for dragging you in this," Bright flatly replied.

"No, you need help," she pressed on.

"Yeah, but not anymore. You can go now," he mutters and grabs the cleaning material from her hands.

"No, I—" Fine starts to cry.

"Please…" Bright mouths, almost a whisper. His breath quivering as tears threatened to fall.

"Okay…" Fine notices his discomfort, grabs her things and stumbles outside.

 _Why did it turn out like this?_ Fine scrubs her face to remove the tears.

Bright looks up at the ceiling and allowed his tears to fall.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hohoemu no Kawaii Akuma Episode 8**

 _Bright? What happened?_

* * *

Fine sobbed as she pulled out her black shoes from her locker. She scrubbed away her tears and sniffed as she lifelessly put on the shoes. She looked at her wristwatch and glanced at the GYM building then took a deep breath.

 _One minute_

She whispered. One minute, if Bright arrives, she will confess. But if not, she will move on.

Her eyes fixed on the corridor, encouraging herself with some words such as everything will be okay.

 _30 seconds…_

"I love you, Bright…please don't do this…don't be mad…"

Yes. Although Fine is somewhat dense when it comes to love, she knows what love is.

She knows the meaning of every fast heartbeat whenever he walks beside her. The way her eyes could see him and only him. The moment she gets jealous and envious when gorgeous women surrounds him. And the manner her heart broke when he got mad at her, whether it's a joke or not.

 _10 seconds_

She pressed her eyes shut and began walking away. It's useless. How could Bright like her back? It's just too good to be true. He may have had showed some affection but those are just out of their little game of master and servant.

"Three, two, one…" She took a last glance at the place where she left him before running away, afraid that some of her sister and Shade's friends would see her crying. It would take a lot of explaining if that happens.

She rushed out of the campus and wiped her tears.

* * *

"Ahh, what have I done?" Bright wanted to punch his face, knowing that Fine is somewhere, still crying.

"Yah, Bright. What happened?" Auler and some other guys entered the GYM.

"I messed up…" Bright groaned, fisting his golden locks. "REAL BAD this time…" he hissed, slumping on a cleaner part of the building.

Auler looked at the miserable guy as if he grew five heads. Did Bright just admit his mistake?

After a minute, the green haired guy cleared his throat. "So, uh, what happened?" He said, repeating his previous question. Auler bit his lower lip and awkwardly scratched his nape, expecting the blond to snap at them, telling them to mind their own f-king businesses and he will throw them out of the GYM without warning. But none of those happened, which was, even weird. Auler felt goose bumps appear on his skin. Someone record this. This is so rare.

Bright looked up, doe-eyes filled with tears, like a child who lost his pet. "Auler…" he sniffed. "She hates me now…" He cried like a baby. The other guys fought hard not to coo. If Shade was here, he would have danced like a party animal already.

 _Okay, so, uh, something's wrong with my best friend._ Auler felt like crying while the others slipped back their phone in their pockets, telling each other not to take pictures. Bright still deserves respect though he looks so CUTE right now, unbefitting of his cold/devil-like demeanor.

The green haired angel slumped beside his best friend and comforted him. "Who is she?" he carefully asked.

"Fine, Rein's twin. I yelled at her…s-she cried…I don't what happened…I-I want to die…" he bawled out.

 _Wow, just wow. Bright is having some women problems?_ _On top of that HE'S CRYING?!_ Auler wanted to slap himself but realized not too because that would be too awkward.

Bright nestled his head on the guy's shoulder and clutched his fist on his (Auler's) sleeve.

"Why did you yell at her?" Auler finally asked.

"My parents are here today, that includes Altezza…" Auler's eyes lit up by the mention of the blonde brat. "…but don't party yet you rascal, I'm being emotional here," Bright growled. Auler gulped and nodded eagerly.

The gorgeous blond sighed, hugging his knees to his chest. "Fine said I have to go home and prepare because yehey! my parents' are finally home, after what, fifteen f—cking years?! Are you f—cking kidding me?!" Bright almost snapped, _ALMOST_. That's it, bipolar Bright Yasuhiro came out, in a matter of five _freaking_ seconds from crying and acting like a baby. He kept cursing and muttering profanities.

Auler shuddered as well as the others. No one dared to say anything. They don't want to face the wrath yet.

"Okay so, uh, I think, you still haven't yelled at her…" Auler mumbled, rubbing the back of his best friend in soothing circles. The others were astounded at the green haired guy's courage.

"I am telling this as your friend who has known you for many years. I know you still want to see them. You _love_ them, Bright. And Fine sees that. The way you think and talk about them, you still see them as your own parents," Auler explained.

There was a moment of silence and everyone felt like dying from suffocation.

 _Why? Did I say something wrong?_

Auler gulped.

Bright finally looked up and sighed, a pout on his lips. "Your right…" he admits, still pouting his plump lips. If his fangirls are present at the moment, they would have died from heart attack.

Auler smiled and patted his best friend's shoulders affectionately. This is the difference between Shade and Auler, Bright's two best friends. Shade can be sympathetic and smart to handle situations but he is such a straightforward man who does not bother to sugarcoat his words. On one hand, Auler is so affectionate that you'll realize the goodness in life.

Bright returned the smile and hugged his best friend. He looked up and saw the other guys smiling at them.

"What are you idiots smiling at? Clean this shit because I have an apology to deliver," he instructed sternly. The guys gulped and bowed, obeying him. Auler just chuckled and waved at him.

"Thanks, sappy lover boy," Bright mumbled as he gave Auler a bro hug.

"Anytime, dumbass," Auler smirked, returning the hug.

With that, Bright hightailed out of there, practicing the apology in his head. But before that, he has to confront something else first.

* * *

A/N: Finished. Unedited. Heyyy! How are you, guys? I'm fine anyways. I hope I can update chapters as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 11

**Hohoemu no Kawaii Akuma Episode 9**

 _Face masks x Dinner_

* * *

Hey guys! The story is almost ending. See you till the end! Some subtle swear words ahead, courtesy of Shade. Be careful!

* * *

"Hey, Fine! I brought face masks!" Rein greeted as soon as Fine entered the house. A wide grin on her face and the black face mask plastered on her smooth skin stretched slightly. Shade soon appeared behind her with a green face mask and a bored-to-death look on his face. He stopped his girlfriend's flailing hands before she hits his jaw with a yellow face mask.

Yes, they are having a face mask party.

Fine just stared at them, confused. Her puffy eyes narrowed, nose red and mouth agape. She ran a hand through her short, bob hair and sighed deeply. As her twin, Rein immediately sensed that something is wrong with the red head.

Rein's smile fell and exchanged looks with her boyfriend. Shade shrugged and gave the blue haired girl an encouraging nudge.

"H-hey, Fine! I can put this on you and it comes on many colors, you can choose!" Rein spoke awkwardly. Shade almost chuckled. His girlfriend is just too amusing, his heart can't take it.

Fine looked at her, realizing what her sister is trying to do. Rein pulled on a genuine smile.

"This is very good for your skin…" Rein added, puppy eyes on full mode. Fine just stared, trying to get over with her broken heart to speak and function properly in front of her sister and sister's boyfriend.

Shade upon noticing this, laughed like a madman at his girlfriend's useless attempt. His face mask falling, escalating Rein's anger.

"HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME?!" Rein screamed, throwing weak punches at her boyfriend. Shade kept on laughing. "You know she's not interested in facemasks, right?" He argued, pinching his girlfriend's nose through the mask.

"Let go of me, you jerk!" Rein wailed, pushing her boyfriend's jaw with her palm.

"I'm your jerk, haha," Shade stuck his tongue out and made silly faces at her.

"Pfftt…" Fine started laughing. The 'face mask' couple stopped their banter and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Aww, come here, Fine!" Rein cooed as she pulled her sister to a hug. Shade stopped laughing and ruffled Fine's hair.

Fine felt tears starting to clot her eyes when she felt her sister's warmth and comfort.

Rein and Shade looked at each other and smiled.

"Everything will be okay… shh…" Rein whispered as she rubbed comforting circles on her sister's back.

Fine cried her heart out.

Shade glanced at Rein and the latter nodded. They are having silent, telepathic communication in their minds. He got used to it after dating Rein for many years and counting.

He grabbed his cellphone and walked inside the kitchen. Quickly dialing Bright's number, he fixed his facemask (because Rein would kill him if it's ruined) and listed all the profanities he could think of in his brain. Bright will surely get it.

* * *

"And so we went to the biggest oceanic park and you know…" Bright's step mother kept on talking and giggling in between words. The handsome blond actually thought it was awesome and should be considered a talent. She started talking about their travels and businesses right after Bright was out of his school uniform. She did not even ask how his day was or how he was feeling in general. He shouldn't have got his hopes up that this witch will change for good.

Altezza was even embarrassed at her mother's constant babbling.

Bright did not listen and just kept on nodding on every useless thing she's saying. He's trying to play the good son but that will soon change if she can't keep her mouth shut. He never accepted her and this obnoxious woman will never replace Camelia (his biological mother) in his heart. She is not anywhere near his mother who passed away after he was born, causing Aaron Yasuhiro (his father) to dislike him more. Bright does not even know why his father was so disappointed in him when all he (Aaron) did was manage his business and count his money.

He keeps a fake smile, which the woman thought was genuine, and gripped his eating utensils very hard or there will be flying bread and meat knives near her head.

Ami Ueno just looked at Bright, examined her nails and sipped her wine while internally insulting her aunt on repeat. Altezza rolled her eyes at her mother's statements, scoffed at times and fumbled on her phone waiting for Auler's messages. Aaron just stared at the woman, clearly oblivious that his children and niece are so done with his wife, because he's whipped af.

"That's why I think you should go with us this year and see the giant lanterns together!" The woman squealed like it's the best idea ever.

'Yehey...' the younger individuals thought and scoffed.

Bright spat his drink, earning a disgusted look from his father and step mother.

He chuckled and looked at his "mother". She's lucky he even looked at her.

"Uhm, no thanks, I'm good here. You even left me for fifteen years," the words left his mouth before he could even stop himself.

His stepmother cooed dramatically, making him gag.

"I'm so sorry, Bright. I promise I'll patch things up and we will be all happy," She smiled and rubbed circles on the blond's knuckles with her thumb. Bright knows it's an empty promise and she will not fool anyone with that smile.

"No, really, it's okay…" Bright held his hands up, not wanting any piece of him to be touched by this woman.

"I hope you'll think about it and give me a second chance," the woman pulled on a glum face and faked tears which successfully earned sympathy from her fool of a husband.

Ami rolled her eyes and gently pushed her plate which is untouched (she thinks 'the witch' cooked it and might have poison in it). She grinned at them and stood. The Yasuhiro family should be recognized for their acting skills.

"I'm actually not hungry. Thank you for having me here, as much as I wanted to stay but my hubby says he needs some help in the shop, so bye!" She cheerfully spoke and bid goodbyes to everyone in the room, exchanging smiles with them.

After giving her aunt a big hug, she immediately walked out of there, digging her purse when she was out of sight and sprayed disinfectant alcohol all over her body. She can't believe she hugged the witch.

Bright chuckled at his cousin's antics. "I'm finished… _and I'm so done with you guys…_ " he mutters quietly, only Altezza heard it.

Altezza followed and placed her plate in the sink, giggling at how evil his brother is.

"I was supposed to pour his glass a wine…" Bright heard his stepmother whine. Why is she still acting like a teenage? He mentally groaned and face palmed.

Yuna Kawada, only daughter of the Kawada enterprises was dearly loved by her family. The overwhelming affection and care turned her to a thoughtless brat. She has an influential father, celebrity mother and a brother who is a financier in Singapore. Bright's father, Aaron married her for convenience but soon fell in love with her or to be precise, was fooled by her. Aaron lost his money in all of the hospital fees, hoping big and renowned hospitals could save his previous wife. He thought marrying this woman would fill the gap and give his family a good life. Well, he was so wrong.

Yuna had hit Altezza physically several times when she failed to meet her expectations. She never cared what happened to Bright in fifteen years. She even wished the son of her husband's previous wife was dead.

Bright scoffed at the thought. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

"Who is—" before he could finish talking, Shade greeted him with profanities that he does not even know. He never thought his best friend could speak fifteen languages.

After a minute of listening to Shade's death threats and curse words, the mentioned guy finally calmed down.

"Get your filthy ass here, you piece of jerk and apologize to Fine, you little a**hole, before I beat the sh*t out of you, f**cking b*tch. I'm even surprised Rein is not doing anything _yet,_ " Shade spoke like its normal to curse.

"Hi Shade! So nice to know your normal again after getting all romantic and sappy for the sake of your love life," Bright chuckled, picking his denim jacket and beanie.

Before Shade could shower him with swear words again, he ended the call and pulled on some casual clothes.

"Are you going somewhere, Onii-chan?" Altezza asked. Bright smiled at her.

"Yeah, to the love of my life."

* * *

Reviews please! Don't be a silent reader out there . Thank youuuu, lovelies!


	13. Chapter 12

**Hohoemu no Kawaii Akuma Episode 10**

 _I LOVE YOU x3_

Wow, episode 10, already! The much-awaited confession is finally here! Brine (Bright x Fine) till the end! Hope you loved/liked this story!

* * *

"She will not pull the sword, right?"

Shade rolled his eyes.

"H-he will not die, right?"

A huff.

"NO! THIS IS NOT THE END, RIGHT?!" Rein screeched, hugging her bunny plushy tightly.

Shade looked at her in disbelief and scoffed. (Guess what they are watching xD)

"Answer the f—cking question, yeah?" Rein grumbled and glared at her boyfriend.

"Just shut up and watch…" Shade groaned and turned his girlfriend's head back on the TV.

After a few minutes, sniffs and silent cries filled the room. Fine and Shade looked at the source of soft whimpers and saw Rein bawling her eyes out at the scene unfolding in the TV.

Rein grabbed the tub of ice cream from her boyfriend's clutch and dipped her spoon inside but scooped nothing.

"YOU FINISHED THE ICE CREAM?!" Rein yelled, squeezing the life out of her boyfriend.

"Damn Rein, you're stronger than me…" Shade choked.

Fine rolled her eyes and stood from her seat. "I'll buy ice cream," she grumbled.

"Okay! Strawberry, please!"

"Chocolate, please!"

The couple glared at each other.

Fine raised her eyebrows at them. "Okay, one strawberry, one chocolate. Satisfied?" she asked.

"YAY! You're the best, Fine!" The couple gleamed, giving her silly smiles and thumbs ups.

Fine shook her head and sighed as she exited the apartment. _They are so silly yet really in love._

She thought as she fixed the strings of her low-cut sneakers and walked towards the nearest convenience store. She flipped her umbrella open, covering her body from the soft snow.

* * *

On one hand, Bright cursed the umpteenth time to the cars blocking his way. It was near December hence the heavy snow covered the road causing heavy traffic. (I know it's not December yet, but, this is fiction, so I don't really care…)

He threw an irritated punch on the steering wheel and decided to pull over the near convenience store which has a small parking lot reserved for customers.

That's when he saw the person he's dying to see and apologize to.

He knows he will embarrass himself but he can worry later. It's now or never.

* * *

Fine entered the convenience store and dropped her umbrella in the racks. Her eyes scanned the contents of the fridge and grabbed the pints of ice cream (Ice cream in a snowy evening. Who else does that? Only me? Gosh, I'm so weird). She saw the melon ice cream Bright loved to eat. She smiled and decided to grab three pieces.

As she was about to exit the store, some b—ches, er, girls blocked her away, causing her to fall on her butt.

"What the f—ck?" One of them cursed, staring at her expensive shoes with strawberry ice cream spilled over it.

Fine slowly got up and grabbed the ice creams which she dropped on the floor. She picked up some tissue from the counter to give to the girl.

As she was about to lift her head, the girl spoke. "Oh, if it isn't Kazehaya, the gold digging leech who kept on pushing herself to Yasuhiro-kun," the girls laughed derisively.

Fine rolled her eyes and proceeded to go outside but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Yah, where do you think you're going, huh?" the girl spat, who Fine recognized as Sugiyama. (Anyone remember this girl from chapter one? Yeah, here she is again.)

"I don't have time for you," Fine calmly replied.

Sugiyama scoffed. "After you drop your ice cream on my shoes? Are you serious?" she snapped.

"You bumped to me,"

"You were not looking,"

"You BLOCKED my way ON PURPOSE," Fine seethed. The girl growled back at her.

"You're confident now that you have Yasuhiro-kun? Who do you think you are?!"

Fine smirked. "Ahh, now you mentioned your true intention. What? You want to get back at me? For stealing your Yasuhiro-kun? Does he even know you exist?" She sassily spoke, raising a judging eyebrow as she looks at the girl from head to toe.

Sugiyama whimpered in anger and embarrassment. The people in the parking lot are now watching them.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" the girl screeched and lunged at Fine, ready to grab a fistful of red hair. But before her hands could land at Fine, the latter already grabbed her wrist.

"Sorry, I'm not interested in girl fights," Fine nonchalantly spoke and pushed the brown haired girl aside.

Sugiyama was thrown near the garbage bin and her minions were shocked. They did not expect that Fine has brute strength.

"Move," Fine hissed and the girls whimpered, scurrying away from her.

"YAH! WE'RE NOT FINISHED!" Sugiyama screamed.

"Shut up," Fine's voice was colder than the weather and it was enough to freeze the words in her throat.

* * *

On one hand, Bright saw the entire scene. He has known Fine since middle school and he knows that the cute little girl hides the fact that she can fight when needed. He gave Fine a slow clap while he was watching in the sidelines; the people beside him gave him a confused look.

Fine turned on a corner and Bright quickly ran after her. He quietly hid on a street alley and waited for Fine to cross that path.

Fine suddenly felt hands grab her waist and she was pushed against a cold wall. A hand was on her waist, another on her head to protect her from the impact. She was about to scream when a familiar scent hits her nose.

 _Bright?!_

She closed her eyes and smashed her head on Bright's, hitting his jaw.

"OW! What the heck?!" He yelled angrily, nursing his jaw.

Fine hissed and rubbed her forehead. "What do you think you're doing?!" She shouted back.

"You recognized it was me and then you hit me? Are you kidding me?! That f—king hurts!" Bright whined, caressing his face.

The moonlight illuminated the dark alley. Fine stared at him. She saw his scrunched nose, a pout on his red plump lips, doe eyes sparkling with tears and flawless skin gleaming. This guy is really drop-dead handsome in every angle. His side profile is to die for, what more if he's looking straight at you.

He caught her staring and smirked. Fine looked away and took a step back – a very wrong move.

Bright inched closer and her back was pressed again on the cold wall.

He placed his hands on either side of her face with the smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry…" Fine whispered, clenching her fists. "I shouldn't have told you what to do, I don't have the right…" She spoke while looking directly in his eyes.

Bright sighed, dropping his hands. "No, I'm sorry because I yelled at you, you don't deserve any of it, and I was a jerk…"

"Good thing you know…"

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Anyway, I'm so proud of you," Bright smiled, ruffling her hair.

"You saw?!" Fine spluttered, swatting his hand away.

Bright chuckled as he looked at her flustered face. He cupped her cheeks and leaned down to kiss her.

Fine softly shrieked.

"Wh-what was that for?" She stuttered, pushing her hands on his chest. Bright smiled.

"I…"

Kiss.

"Love…"

Kiss.

"You…"

Deeper kiss.

"YAH! That was my first kiss!" Fine protested.

Bright chuckled. "Me too," he calmly replied.

"First kiss in an alley? Are you kidding me?!" She yelled, throwing punches on his arms.

"Ow! Stop, you punch like Shade," He muttered angrily.

They looked at each other, a blush on their faces.

"I love you too," Fine stepped forwards and pecked his lips.

A silly grin broke on his handsome face.

"Uhm, let's go?" Fine stretched her hand for Bright to take.

Bright laughed and slotted his fingers on her small ones. Their hands fit perfectly.

They walked in silenced, but comfortable silence.

"Anyway, I'm the guy in this relationship," Fine declared.

"What?" Bright huffed, giving her an 'are-you-serious' look.

Fine just replied with a challenging smile.

"You want challenge, huh?" Bright snorted.

He pulled her close and kissed her lips.

Fine froze and her face is redder than a tomato.

"Cute…" Bright whispered against her lips.

* * *

"Fine, what took you so long?" Rein whined, grabbing the bag on her sister's hand and immediately dropped it when she saw the guy standing beside Fine.

"Uhm, hi?" Bright mumbled, rubbing his nape.

"Shade…" Rein called.

"Yeah, babe?" Shade asked from the living room.

"Get a rope…" Rein answered with a wicked smile.

* * *

Give me reviews, pleeease. Thank you!


	14. Chapter 13

**Hohoemu no Kawaii Akuma**

 **Red VS Blue**

Is this episode 13? Woah, I didn't update for a while. Sowwy guys!

* * *

"So, you're telling us that you love Fine and you guys are together now?" Rein asked for the umpteenth time.

Bright rolled his eyes. "Yes…" he confirmed for the hundredth time.

They are in the kitchen, Rein the interrogator, Shade the right hand of the interrogator, and Fine, the spectator who is not amused at all. A dim light bulb is dangling just a few inches above the blond's head and it is irritating the shit out of him.

"How come I did not know about this?!" Rein screeched, flailing her arms in anger.

Fine sighed.

"I also did not expect this, Rein. Give him a break, please," The red head tried to defend Bright, earning a gummy smile from the latter.

Shade scoffed upon the _cute_ interaction.

"No! Don't try to protect this guy! I bet he's just leading you on!" Rein says in high-pitched squeaks. Shade nods like the loyal boyfriend he is.

"No! Why would I do that?!" Bright argues. And so, the pointless bicker goes on for about five more minutes.

Fine and Shade are getting sick of it.

"Okay, okay. Let's just all sleep, guys. Can we? Hmm? I'm tired af and I want to rest. We've still got school tomorrow," Shade muttered, putting his arms around Rein.

"Wait. I think I know how to make this guy confess. I really know how to—SHADE, WTF are you doing?! F—k! PUT ME DOWN!" Rein yelled as she thrashed around Shade's back who lifted her off the ground.

"Uh, no. You're going with me and that's final," Shade answered and gave Rein a blank stare, though he knows he's going to get the cold shoulder later.

"What the heck?! I swear you're never gonna see my face again—" Rein warns but Shade already turned deaf on her feeble threats.

"Hey, you better go home as well," he tells Bright then turned to Fine. "Fine remember to close the doors, Rein is going with me," Shade instructs the goes straight to the front door with a now defeated Rein hanging on his shoulder.

"And Rein, honey, if you want to know all about their relationship, why don't you read Chapters 1-12, hm?" Shade casually states.

As soon as the door was closed and the house went silent, Bright and Fine glanced at each other. Then immediately turned away, blushing.

"Do you want me to go home or you could use some company while you're alone?" Bright asked, running a hand through his hair.

Fine gulped. "You can stay… I guess. It's fine I'm alone anyway…" she tried to reason out, but her blushing face said otherwise.

Bright leaned back on the chair, feeling awkward unlike usual, then stretched his arms out. "S-Should we cuddle?" he asked then cursed under his breath for stuttering.

Fine nodded eagerly. This startled the handsome blond. He didn't know _his_ Fine is fond of cuddles.

She crawled on his lap then settled herself between his arms. Bright wrapped his arms around her small frame then pressed her head on his chest.

"Don't fall asleep, m'kay? You're heavy," Bright teased.

"Way to ruin the mood," Fine hissed.

"What? I was just saying a friendly reminder," Bright chuckled softly. Fine snuggled closer to his chest.

As they were getting comfortable, the door flung open.

"Oh, I, uh, left my jacket. Go ahead. Pretend I was a cat. Meow," Shade purred as he strode towards the living room.

Bright and Fine just stared in shock. Not because they were caught cuddling but because of Shade's lame attempt to be a cat.

"I swear I will kill Shade," the couple mumbled.

* * *

Much to Bright's disappointment, Fine asked him to leave before it's late in the evening.

But he never felt happier than any event in his life. He has a silly grin on his plump lips as he walked back to his house.

He never felt like this before.

Not when his father gave him the latest mobile phone, new shoes, a huge, bachelor's pad or the coolest car.

Or when he went to a vacation with Altezza in Osaka.

Also not when Shade laughed so hard that the coke flew out of his nose. Though he marked that as the happiest day of his life.

Not when he earned the highest point in all his subjects.

But maybe it was the same feeling when his grandfather took him out to fish.

It was so comfortable. It felt like he's protected and he has no problems.

He halted on his tracks. His grandfather's face flashing in his mind.

The real owner of the Yasuhiro Enterprises, Ryuu Yasuhiro — who legitimately declared Bright as his heir, not Aaron, Yuna or anybody else.

That is why… Yuna has been itching to dispose of Bright before the old man calls his lawyer to put all his riches on Bright's name.

Bright's lips stretched to a small smile upon remembering his grandfather. He misses him a lot.

"Where did you go?"

Yuna's stern voice snapped him out of thoughts. He immediately replaces his expression with a blank one.

"…to Malia-san's. I just asked Shade about our project," he grumbled as he removed his shoes then tossed it on the shoe rack, not minding if it's properly placed or not.

Yuna scoffed, rolling her eyes as she felt the child's cold attitude.

"You know, Malia is a good lady but she needs to tell her son not to drag you on any useless activities. I bet you guys just went out to have some fun," She murmured, looking at her newly polished nails.

Bright turned to look at her. "Malia-san is a good person. You're the one who's not. Don't claim anything you have no idea about," he spoke through gritted teeth.

The woman looked at him with a perfectly-shaped eyebrow raised.

"I'm done here," he muttered then stomped towards his room.

"Okay…You want games? Then we'll play," Yuna mumbled then smirked whilst throwing Fine's crumpled picture in the dustbin.

* * *

The next day, something is wrong…

"Uh, miss, you've dropped this."

"I don't need that I—REALLY NEED THAT," the ladies spluttered incoherent words as Bright flashed a small but still boyish and sexy smile.

The drop-dead, handsome blond walked in the crowded hallways, eyes sparkling than his usual cold ones and he's appreciating the presence of those people around him.

Plus, it looked like he had put on extra effort on his looks though he really didn't need too. His thick thighs in black, ripped jeans, brown Timberlands, loose, long –sleeved white shirt which showed off his collarbones. Indeed, a guy to drool over.

"Mirlo, can you call Fine, please?" He whispered, causing the girl to blush.

"Uh, oh, okay…" Mirlo mumbled softly.

As Fine was called, the redhead immediately saw her classmate's beet red face as Bright mouthed a 'thank you' to her.

Fine was far from calm.

"Hey, babe, you okay?" Bright asked, casually draping an arm around her tapered waist.

"It's nothing, just hungry," she muttered angrily in reply.

Bright was confused. "What's wroooooong?" he whined cutely, earning the attention of passers-by.

Fine tsked then dragged him somewhere peaceful then found out it would be the rooftop.

"Baby? You okay?" Bright asked, observing his girlfriend's pouty face.

Fine found her composure not too long ago but with Bright using cheesy nicknames just made her lose every shred of her willpower.

"Just—" she stopped as her eyes met Bright's intense gaze.

"UGH!" She screamed, wanting to pull her hair out of its roots.

Bright hugged her. "Tell me, babe—"

"AGH, STOP the nicknames first, yeah?" Fine squeaked out, putting her palm over Bright's mouth.

Bright mumbled on her palm but she couldn't understand it.

"Okay, so what's wrong?" He asked, stuffing his hands on his jean's pocket.

"Second is…" Fine started but lost her voice once she realized that her next words would flat out declare that she's jealous.

"Second is? I'm hungry, Fine. Make it fast," Bright was back to being demanding again.

"I just want to tell you that—" She interrupts herself, choosing her words properly.

"Don't make me repeat myself I'm losing my patie—"

"You're mine so you're not supposed to give them those flashy smiles! E-especially girls!"

Fine yelled then ran to a corner, covering her blush.

Bright froze.

After a minute, he finally regained his consciousness then walked towards Fine who tucked herself in a corner, hands fisted on her bob hair.

"Hey…" Bright called. Fine didn't dare to look up.

"Fine…" He repeats, crouching in front of her. She turned her head away.

"Baby?" He called. But of course, Fine, being the stubborn girl she is, just shook her head and ignored him.

Bright clenched his chiselled jaw then ruffled his messy, golden waves.

"Look at me," he instructed, voice stone cold. Fine gulped then slowly turned to look at him.

She was surprised to see the blush on Bright's blemish-proof skin.

Fine bit down a laugh. Bright seethed.

"Take responsibility," he pouted.

Fine leaned closer then pecked his lips. Bright pulled her close to kiss her again.

"What the hell? We're trying to eat, you know?!"

They pulled apart and saw Shade who made fake gagging sounds and a shocked Rein who is about to faint.

* * *

"I cut this carrots look they're flowers!" Rein squealed as she gave her blue fork in front of Shade's lips.

Bright watched them in disgust.

"How can you tolerate that?" He groaned, staring as Shade chewed the half-cooked carrot.

"Come on. Don't be a baby, Bright. If you want to feed each other, do it. We won't judge," Rein exclaimed.

Fine is dying from too much blush. How can these guys talk about it so easily?

"No. We're good this way," Bright dismissed the blue couple.

Shade scoffed. "Well, that's boring. Good luck, Fine."

"What's boring with that? At least we're doing what normal couples would do," Bright retorted.

"You think we're weird? Oh my goodness, Shade that guy called us weird!" Rein cuts in.

Fine rolled her eyes. Now this is something she should just ignore and eat her meal in peace.

"Don't worry, hun. Bright is just too shy to admit that he's not experienced when it comes to these things. Sad truth…" Shade mocked. But Bright was not having any of it.

 _Heh, you just want to distract me—_ Fine's eyes went wide.

They all forgot they're dealing with a different Bright now.

"You know what? We kissed more than four times and it's been just two days. Bet Shade couldn't do that even in years of relationship. That's what you call boring," Bright blatantly stated.

Shade coughed, the coke flew out of his nose. Rein dropped her fork. Fine covered her mouth to stop a scream.

Bright dropped his smirk as he finally realized what he said.

He grabbed Fine's wrist then hightailed out of there.

They ran across hallways, with resounding "BRIIIIIIIIGHT!" and "HOW DARE YOUUUUUU!" in the once peaceful hallways.

* * *

And Bright messed up. Haha. See you next Chap!


	15. Commercial

**Author's Response to Lovely Reviews:**

Thank you for reading the last chapter I have uploaded!

 **cherrione** : Bright's appearance reminds me of Sata Kyouya. Hence, I kind of based our main guy's personality to him.

 **PurplishBlueHeiress** : I'm so glad I made you love Brine because of this fiction. I love Rein as well. Thank you so much for giving this fiction some attention. I'm a fan actually.

 **tinkerbellz1** : Thanks for supporting, baby! Don't worry; I'll continue writing.

 **Amizore** : They were watching Goblin, a Koreanovela. And Hokage is from Naruto, of course. Thank you for giving me some love through reading this fiction. I appreciate you so much.

 **Futago-chan** : You're cuter, sweetie. Thank you for supporting me.

I'll continue writing the story though I know that no one actually reads it. Haha. Thanks for the lovely reviews again!

Lots of love,

 **Author-nim**


End file.
